Break In Gone Wrong
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Nico breaks into Will's apartment as initiation for the Di Angelo Mafia and stumbles upon Will Solace jerking off to gay porn. "Listen, I'll blow you if you just let me take a tv or expensive wallet or some shit so I don't feel like an ass for robbing your pretty face blind." Or something like that...
1. Chapter 1

**Break In Gone Wrong**

 **disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Rick Riordan owns them. I own the plot and writing.**

 **A/N: we all need a little mafia Nico, right?**

 **Warning: Nico is pretty OOC in this, but also not. Like he's a hot little minx in this, but he's still Nico. Also, there's like SMUT but not? It's graphic, so you've been warning.**

* * *

Will Solace was a private guy. He didn't go about flaunting his personal life or his body. He had class. He preferred people knowing less about him. By consequence, it was rare he had a very intriguing personal life to even think about talking about. People assumed he was the classic hot, straight, surfer dude. However, he was neither straight nor a surfer. He was, luckily, attractive.

Considering he hardly ever exposed his body to anyone, let alone someone he'd never met before, the events of his night were rather unfortunate yet long-awaited karma for being so uptight.

. . .

As a resident at the Apollo Hospital, he was on low budget and constantly being called in to work at the hospital. So he decided to live near the hospital. Unfortunately, hospitals were always in the rundown areas of cities where more violent crime happened. However, it worked out well considering he was beyond broke and the rundown, downtown areas had cheaper rent.

Will was still adjusting to life in the city. He wasn't used to all the people or sights or smells. He certainly wasn't used to the gangs. There was mainly one big one; the Italian Mafia. Will couldn't even begin to count how many of their members constantly sought out treatment for stab wounds.

He'd never grown up with gangs. He didn't know how they worked or how to stay on their good side. Aside from knowing not to borrow money from them, Will knew nothing about them.

He certainly didn't know a thing about their initiation routines, though no one really did. Will Solace quickly found out.

He'd just gotten home at a reasonable hour for the first time in weeks. Somehow, he wasn't completely depleted of energy. As it happened, his energy was focused elsewhere. By scrolling through Instagram, Will quickly figured out why he was so full of energy. Every guy on his feed seemed to turn him on, and most were far from handsome.

Figuring there was only one reason for this, Will lazily searched around his bedside drawer for his lube and computer. It was as boring as any masturbation session got. There was nothing special about it, and frankly it wasn't doing any wonders. Will could still remember a time when he used to jerk off every night. Now, this seemed still like that routine he'd once put himself on. He was doing it in a way that felt like it had to be done, not like he actually wanted to. Will supposed he didn't. After all, there was no faking the feel of someone else in your bed.

Seconds later, he quickly got that feel, though not in the sense previously described.

There was a sudden click by his glass balcony door, and then it was sliding open. A body quickly shut the curtains before stumbling onto the bed, breathless. Wide eyed, Will scrambled to reach for his stun gun in the drawer, but in doing so, and with his underwear around his ankles, he fell off the bed.

When Will looked up, he was faced with a dark-haired, dark-eyed man.

"Why are you naked?" the man scream-whispered in a slight Italian accent which only confused Will more.

"Why are you in here?" Will countered, yanking his underwear up before getting to his feet. The man was shorter than he'd expected, and he still had boyish features blended into his defined jawline, like the way his eyes were shiny and bounced around the room as if his life depended on it.

"I-were you jerking off?" He questioned, eyes glancing between Will's nearly-naked frame and his computer which had been thrown across the bed. "To gay porn?"

This was such a weird conversation. "Yes. Now get out!"

"Oh thank the gods!" He heaved suddenly and removed all hints of aggressiveness in his posture. "Listen, I'll blow you if you just give me something expensive. Or, fuck it, for the watch you can fuck me. Please."

Will surely hadn't heard him correctly. "What?" He laughed, voice raising an octave.

He nodded earnestly and stepped forward. "Yeah. I'm Nico di Angelo, as in the Italian mafia?"

Will shook his head. His body felt tightened as he tried to grasp what was happening. "Who?"

"Fuck, dude. The di Angelo mafia? Anyways, I'm going through initiation. Normally, I'd have to kill somebody-,"

Will sucked in a sharp breath of air.

"-but my dad's the leader so I just need something expensive as fuck to steal. Do you have any nice watches?"

Will frowned. "You do realize where I live right? I'm a second year ER resident. You think I have anything nice?"

Nico shrugged. "You have a nice body, but that doesn't help my situation. Come on, anything!"

Face flushing a brilliant shade of red, Will bit his lip and analyzed Nico. He was extremely good looking in a way that Will simply couldn't ignore. His body was lean with muscles taught underneath his dark, tight, leather clothing. His hair had a crisp sheen to it, and it was styled voluptuously on top of his head in a way that made his jaw line stand out.

"What if I say no?"

Nico frowned as he walked closer. Will's heart rate jumped as they stood only feet apart. His eyes seemed to follow his every movement, growing more confident as he did so. "Then...I guess I have to actually steal it from you. I'd really rather not. Your face is really too hot to bruise. And you look like you need fucked."

Will glanced down with dismay to find despite their weird conversation, he was still painfully hard. His sharp glare snapped up to Nico, who had his arms crossed expectantly in front of him. He knew how hot he was. There was no showing it off, but he knew. Gods, he knew that he was hot enough to pull this off. It bothered Will that that turned him on more than any porn could.

"I have a a nice watch. You can have the watch if you're actually good at giving head."

Nico smirked smugly. "Sweet. You have single handedly turned my night from a shit show to some fun."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it just be easier for you to actually steal this stuff?"

"Sure. But I don't _want_ to. Besides, you're really hot. Sure you don't want to have sex?"

"Seriously?" Will scoffed. "You do realize this is like prostitution."

Nico seemed to think on that for a second. He hummed to himself and sat on Will's bed without question. Finding his behavior slightly amusing, Will leaned back against the wall and watched.

"Okay. How about this? I'm going to blow your cock and your mind. You'll feel so suddenly in love with me that you want to give me a present. So you can give me your watch because let's be honest, dude, we both know I'll be good."

Will snorted. "This may be the weirdest hook up I've ever had. Fine. Sure. But won't your buddies think it's weird you'll be gone for so long?"

Nico shrugged, fingers picking out his phone from his pocket. "Not if I tell them I'm getting you to crack into your vault where you keep your watch."

With a sassy wink, Nico sent a text.

Will gulped audibly, eyes growing wider as Nico sat his phone down and looked at him. He cracked a smile, making Will's body tense. "You're adorable when you're nervous...what's your name?"

This made him laugh. Will never had a hook up with somebody who not only didn't know his name, but that had never even been told it once before in his life. "Will Solace. And I'm not nervous."

"Oh?" Nico said as he stepped so close he could hear the boy's heart beating. His breath smelled of cool mint, and it made Will's head spin. His hands ran up his chest in the lightest of patterns. "Then what are you, Solace?"

"Hard. Really fucking hard," Will groaned as he finally mustered the courage to bring his hands to Nico's skin. Without moving his eyes away from Will's, Nico ran a hand up Will's bare inner thigh, making him so much harder than he possibly could have been with the porn.

"Sure you don't want to fuck? I could use a good fuck," Nico inched forward, batting those long lashes in ways that sent Will's mind spinning. His breath was so close to his pulsing cock, and his hand tickled in circles around it over his underwear.

This. This was what he wanted. This was what he'd been craving. The tease and the heat and the beautiful boy that knew exactly what he was doing.

"Even if I wanted to," Will said, voice too high for his liking. "I won't last."

Nico smirked, like he'd been expecting that answer. "We'll have to work on that, won't we, Sunshine?"

Will didn't know why that name sounded so hot coming off his lips, but it did, and he could feel a small wetness growing in his underwear.

"Nico," Will bit his lip painfully, hands fisting in the sheets.

"What?" Nico asked slowly, that Italian accent blinding his words. His hand, however, jumped directly forward to palm him hard. Will whimpered, head falling back against the headboard with a bang. "Do you want something, Will?"

"Fuck, Nico," Will hissed.

"Say it." Nico paused, pressing harder against him until it was all Will could think about. Those mouthy lips around him, that dark voice humming into him. He needed it. "Say it!"

"I need you," Will whined, hips bucking up into his hand. "I need you to suck me off. Please."

Nico smirked, and in one movement, he pulled his underwear down to his knees. His mouth was on him in seconds, tongue running up from base to tip, eliciting a scream out of Will.

"Hmm, keep that up and they'll really believe I'm torturing you," Nico hummed as his lips wrapped around his head. And Will didn't know why, but the words torture out of that pretty, fuckable mouth, knowing he was an active gang member, was so hot he bucked his hips up, fingers curling in Nico's long locks of hair. "Ooo. Pain kink?"

"N-no," Will frowned, though it wasn't like he experimented much. He was lucky to have sec at all.

"Sure," Nico chuckled, and then his fingers were on Will's hips, nails digging in for blood. It hurt, more than he'd expected, but that pain mixed with the glorious feeling of Nico taking him all in his mouth, and it was enough to almost send him over the edge. It would have, had it not been for the fact that he was desperate to see all the tricks Nico had up his sleeve. "No pain kink, huh?" Nico asked as he came up for pause, licking his lips around the precum.

"Gods, just shut up and - ah, yes," Will moaned as Nico bobbed his head up and down Will's shaft, moving from slow to fast in a teasing, pulling motion that was pulling Will's rational brain apart. His hands were in his hair so tight he prayed Nico didn't need to take a break for air because there was no way his hands would let him. When his tongue became too much, Will held his head between his legs tightly, bucking his hips upward, thrusting himself into his mouth harshly, in a way that felt amazing and douchy at the same time, but Will didn't care.

He dropped back to the bed, groaning, "Nico..." in warning, but Nico didn't move an inch. He only dug his nails into the sides of Will's ass cheeks as he deep throated him, and that was too much. Will came in his mouth with vigor, feeling like he was pouring every inch of his body into Nico, who sat there licking and humming and _enjoying_ it.

Once Will could rationally think again, he collapsed back against the bed on his side, staring in awe at Nico as he wiped at his mouth causally, as if that was an every day occurrence. For all Will knew, it was. He definitely should have asked about STD's.

"That was amazing," he said instead. "Wow."

Nico waved a hand.

"I - I really feel like shit now. Do you want me to blow you?" Will offered, running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair.

"What?" Nico laughed, standing up.

"I'd never let you go under normal circumstances. We should always both get off."

Nico frowned, as if not understanding, and then he considered Will, grinning like he was a pet that just did something adorable. "Aw. So sweet. I forgot who I was talking to. You don't get out much, do you?"

Will wanted to protest that he wasn't as sheltered as he seemed, but found himself shaking his head anyways. As of lately, he could consider himself sheltered, more or less.

Nico leaned over, pressing his hands into Will's knees with a dark grin. It was the first time Will had been genuinely scared of him. He could imagine his father with those same, threatening eyes. It wasn't a good image.

"Life's a little different in the underground. Stop by sometime. Maybe I'll let you repay me. For now...sarò prendere il vostro orologio in pagamento. Addio."

Nico promptly snatched the watch off the bedside table along with its case. He didn't look behind him to see Will wave. When he shut the door, there were no further sounds.

For a while, Will sat there staring at the window, waiting for him to return and say something more than that, something in a language Will understood.

But he never showed.

The next morning, Will wondered if it was a dream.

He asked his coworkers at work about the di Angelo Mafia. Most of them turned pale and shrugged, pretending not to know anything. Even Lou Ellen and Cecil, two of the more mischievous interns in his group, didn't give up more than, "Ah, fuck that. Stay away from that. Bad shit, dude. Bad shit."

By the next week, Will decided it was a dream. He'd clearly picked up on someone taking about the di Angelo Mafia and created some porno in his mind.

It was definitely something he would do.

So after two weeks, Will was back to normal, not even thinking about the dark boy with a magical mouth...more than twice a week.

Still, he didn't think about him at work, which was good. For the first few days, it was beginning to create some problems. But then Will got back into his routine of being the best damn intern they had.

He was supposed to have been going home at 11 that night, but they got news of a shootout happening. Considering they were a level 1 trauma hospital, they were getting every victim. All the ER residents were called in to help the many new patients.

Will was standing at the doors of the ambulance bay when the first two arrived. Other interns got them, and Will didn't mind. He knew there were a total of 7 ambulances coming towards them.

As the next two rolled around, Will and his older brother Austin rushed forward, both competing for the patient with the many people piling out of the ambulance.

"GSW to the upper right chest. No exit wound. No serious bleeding. Also has relatively superficial knife wounds to the thighs..."

Will was about to let Lou Ellen take the case. He'd done bullet retrieval's before, and he was hoping to see a collapsed lung, but from the sounds of the talkative paramedic, there was no signs of decreased breath sounds on either lung.

Then he heard, "Will?"

His head snapped over. He'd heard that voice before. That voice haunted both his nightmares and dreams. "Nico?" He gaped, unsure why this shocked him so. He was in a Mafia, competing with drug gangs and other dark, dangerous shit. He was bound to see him sooner or later. Rumor was they treated his own father, the leader of the gang, five years ago, and the whole left wing of the hospital had been cleared of visitors that weren't affiliated with the gang. Whether it was by force or fear, nobody knew.

Lou looked between the two and snorted, face pale than Nico's. "You've got this one."

Then, she left.

Will shook his head, glancing to the nurse at his side. "Get him a bed and prep for a pressure wound. I need epinephrine for numbing and to stop the bleeding. We'll get an ultrasound, but I'm sure it's superficial enough to get out without an OR."

With that, he gripped the bed, ready to move inside. Two large, hulking men stopped him. Will looked up. "Excuse me?"

"You know who he is, right," said the guy on the right with sea green eyes and a glare harsh enough to make Will's toes curl. "You know what happens if he dies on your hands."

"For fuck's sake, Percy! I'm not dying! I didn't even need a fucking ambulance," Nico muttered with disgust, reaching out with his right arm to snack Percy, but that made him wince and curse like a sailor.

Will noticed that despite his sudden exertion, he didn't look flushed in the face. Frowning, he grabbed at the bedsheet and had to keep himself from gasping. However, the two large men at his sides did it for him.

"Nico?" The blonde with sunglasses at Will's side asked, gesturing to Will.

"It's fine. I know him," Nico muttered, closing his eyes with impatience.

"You all didn't think to fucking wrap a gash that's spilling blood?" Will shouted at the paramedics, who looked ready to pee their pants.

"He-,"

"I refused," Nico grumbled, gripping the sides of the bed with irritation. "Nobody touches me unless I want them to. It's fine, not even a stab, just a slash."

"You have a puddle of blood by your - you know what, never mind." Will shook his head, rethinking the entire treatment. "Nico, can I touch you?"

Normally, he'd save patient bonding until he was inside the hospital in a controlled environment, but by the murderous glares the two figures - one named Percy - gave him, he'd need to rearrange his whole process.

"Duh," Nico spat. Will immediately took gauze and pressed against his thigh with enough force to cause Nico to huff.

"Perfect. Now get these two off my backs so I can get you out of the cold," Will hissed. Nico sighed, like the task of literally just waving his hands was bothersome. However, he finally showed his first signs of weakness and let Will take care of him.

Will shouldn't have been as happy about that as he was.

* * *

 **A/N: This is going to be about a 3 or 4 part story so you know what that means...I NEED SOME FEEDBACK! Knowing I have people reading this story gives me the motivation I need to finish it! I'd love to hear any helpful hints or just overall reaction to this.**

 **Who can guess how the ER visit goes? Who's sad about the fact that they didn't even kiss?**

 **BTW this prompt just came to me and it's probably my funniest one that came to me without much inspiration other than the classic gang movies. Or at least I'm pretty sure I came up with this on my own. Let me know if you've seen it before, in which case sorry?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I got that plot tho.**

* * *

"I want my own room," Nico said, watching Will and a deathly-silent nurse wheel him away, Percy and Blond Giant following on their heels.

"And I wanted to never see you again. Looks like we'll both be disappointed," Will muttered, though he didn't know why he said that. The prideful part of him didn't want to see Nico again. He was a little miffed when he looked back at it, being called naive to his face when he was certainly not so. The rational part of him knew to stay clear of Nico and all things to do with that dangerous gang. However, the deep down part of him wanted a chance to get his lips on those magical ones, to hear his snarky comments and feel his soft skin. Well, today he was getting the latter of the three desires, he supposed.

Will wheeled him to the most deserted area of the ER, though. It was purely to keep from scaring the other patients, that was all.

"Get me an ultrasound so I can see what I'm doing here," Will said to the second nurse that had joined them. "Please."

She smiled tersely, though Will figures she'd hardly heard his hastily added manners. She was smiling because she didn't want killed by Percy and Blond Giant.

"What happened to you?" Will asked.

"We really don't need to do this," Nico snorted, begging to cross his arms over his chest but then cursing as it caused pain.

Will rolled his eyes. "We really do. I have to report any gun shot wound to the police. So. Explain."

Nico looked are his two large men and they all threw this heads back in laughter. "I thought you said you knew this guy."

Nico tried to keep from jostling his shoulder to a minimum as he laughed. "I do. Still as fruity as he was then."

Will glared, pressing into his wound a bit harder. That sobered Nico up. Just then, the nurse brought his equipment.

"I'm going to numb up your leg with a needle. Then I'm going to stitch it up. Okay?" Will asked, and Nico nodded. "Great. Now will you please tell your goons to leave? You're not bleeding out and unless I slip, you won't be."

"That's a horrible joke," Nico gaped, but he looked to his goons anyway. "Go check on my sister. I'm good here."

They were confused. "But-,"

"Go! It's not like I can't defend myself," Nico rolled his eyes. Will looked at him expectantly, trying to pinpoint any obvious weapons. Nico only smirked, holding up his hands in defense. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, _Dr_. Solace."

Reluctantly, the two large men parted ways, leaving Will feeling much more relaxed. He blew out a breath of air as he pulled back the gauze. The bleeding had stopped, but it left a gaping wound in its path. "So. What happened?" Will asked as he took the needle of numbing medicine and began numbing around the wound. When Nico blew out a hot breath of air, eyes on the ceiling, Will felt like not giving him any numbing at all he was so annoyed. "If you truly must, make up a story."

Nico opened his mouth, ready to surely do just that, but then the nurse excused herself, and it was just the two of them. Instantly, his touch man façade dropped and Nico crumpled in on himself, letting a small whimper escape, the sound of which nearly broke Will's heart. "Nico?" Will asked, all signs of irritation gone. He rolled his chair closer to Nico, hand on his waist. "What hurts?"

"I-it's nothing," Nico shuddered, still bending over his stomach. Will moved his hand to his back, rubbing soothing circles despite knowing he shouldn't be touching a patient in that way.

"Nico. Let me help."

"I'm _fine_ ," Nico hissed, glistening eyes sending waves of hatred toward him. "I just got kicked. You can't help."

"Let me check for internal bleeding, at the least. Just a little gel and pressure," Will said, rolling the previously deposited ultrasound machine closer. Nico's eyes considered the large machine hesitantly. To prove his point, Will turned it on and put gel on his own wrist, showing Nico his veins and arteries and muscles in the wrist. "Okay?"

Nico nodded, stiffly unbending himself and raising up his shirt. The gel made him shiver, but Will was thankful that was the worst news of that procedure. Internal damage was the worst injury to catch late. "You're good. Just bruising," Will sighed with relief, patting his slightly discolored, toned, tattooed abs instinctively. When both he and Nico stiffened, he pulled his hand away and cleared his throat. "Want me to get you something for the pain?"

Nico shook his head, biting his lip. Will's own stomach furled, hating seeing him in any type of pain. Nevertheless, Will went back to focusing on the stitches in his leg. They were high up on his legs. "Where did your pants go?" Will asked, remembering that he never had to deal with taking off tight jeans to get to the wound. When he looked up, however, Nico was staring over Will's shoulder, not looking directly at him.

"Lost em," he mumbled.

Will frowned, not liking the ideas of how he lost them that filtered into his head. Thankfully, his underwear were still intact, though one side would definitely have a large slash through them. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Off the record?" Nico asked suspiciously. Truthfully, Will had meant on the record. He needed something to put in the reports. However, Will wondered why he'd asked if this was off the record. Part of him hopedwondered if Nico needed somebody to talk to. It was probably the same part that still wanted to kiss him.

"Of course," Will nodded, eyes flicking back and forth between each stitch. Nico took his time answering.

"Another gang took our new shipment of guns. So we went to take them back. Nobody's seen me yet, right? Hades kept my identity a secret all my life, so. I was the distraction. Hence the lack of pants. We got most of our guns out while they were ogling at my butt," Nico scoffed, rolling his eyes. Will scowled. He didn't like that. Even he didn't get a great view of Nico's butt, and the hot little Italian given him head. "But when I wouldn't do more than a striptease, they got suspicious. Those two beat me up pretty good, huh? I got out on my own, but when the truck was coming to pick me up, they landed a shot in my shoulder. Then they shot out our tires. We took care of them and stowed the guns away to grab later. I'm sure Hades already has men on that now."

Will cursed under his breath, beginning the last round of stitches on the top layer of his thigh. "Jesus, Nico. They gave you a high risk job for being the, er, prince or whatever."

"Prince?" Nico threw his head back and laughed. "Haven't you watched any movies, Solace? Princes are handsome. Do I look handsome to you?"

Will smirked, trying and failing to hide all signs that Nico's beauty affected him in any way. "Handsome is too boring for you," Will decided, tying off the last stitch. His eyes scanned over Nico in all his glory. He was more fit than Will remembered, but he was still overall lean and tiny. He was at least half a head shorter than Will, but that didn't take away from the power he radiated off that dark smirk of jet-black hair. His eyes always offered a seductive challenge. Of course, his high cheek bones and heart shaped face added in the touch of beauty that made him truly look angelic. "You were hot the night we first met, but tonight…tonight you're beautiful."

Nico had not been expecting that answer, and it seemed to relieve him of some pain as he uncurled from himself to laugh. "Are you sure you're not the one who got beat up today?"

Will blushed, but he grinned and looked at his shoulder instead of saying more. Will worked with the ultrasound again as he located the bullet. It didn't seem to be very deep. "I numbed you, but you'll still feel pressure from me poking around in there. It'd be best to not look."

"Okay," Nico said and shifted his gaze onto Will's. It wasn't a soft look by any means, but it wasn't the meanest he'd received from him. Will decided to ignore his burning stare. "Are you okay? Like, okay-okay?"

Nico snorted, causing him to jostle some of Will's equipment. "You're very articulate for a doctor, you know that?"

Will sent him an annoyed glare. "Don't avoid the question."

Nico sighed. "I have to be. It's my life." Will stiffened at that, but he knew better than to say a word. "It's not really me, but it is my family, and it'll be my job to run it someday."

"What about your sister?" Will asked. "Is she younger than you?"

"No." Nico said, and then shook his head. "I mean, yes."

"You don't sound sure," Will raised an eyebrow, biting on his lip as he finally grasped the bullet.

"I had an older sister, too. She, uh, died," Nico sighed. Once the bullet was out, he grunted, and Will plunged gauze into his arm to soak up any excessive bleeding. Will wanted to say he was sorry, but Nico seemed like the type to have heard that more than enough times. Instead, he held up the bullet.

"Pretty badass. Want to keep it?"

Nico smirked, leaning in closer to inspect it. His face was inches from Will's now, but he couldn't pull away. He couldn't bring it in himself to seem more like a coward. Instead, he scooted just barely closer, so that the bullet was almost the only thing between them. Not being able to help himself, Will's eyes flickered to Nico's.

"I already have one," Nico said, making no moves to pull away. Will tried to hide his shock. "Want to see?"

Without waiting for a response, he turned over, groaning slightly but still let his butt become expose. There was a discolored circular scar in his left butt cheek. Will gasped, hoping Nico took it to be in shock. In actuality, it was sort of due to that scar. Nico would be the only guy that could make a scar like that hot, and it certainly was. Not to mention, his butt was perky and full and right below Will's face. It took every bit of control let in Will not to firmly grasp his bubble butt in his hands.

Nico turned over far too soon, making their faces even closer than before. "Well?"

"Badass," Will muttered, shaking his head in disbelief at his word vomit. "You should really be more careful."

"Aw, but then I won't have any more excuses to come see you," Nico batted his eyes, looking at him with an innocence that he definitely had to be fake.

"You're telling me you got shot on purpose?" Will scoffed, eyes falling to his lips. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

Then, the sound of the intercom calling a doctor to the OR snapped Will out of his fog. Clearing his throat, he rolled back a bit. "Right. Well, it won't matter. You're my patient. No romantic interests with my patients allowed."

Nico sat back, eyes full of mirth as he practically purred. Will tried to handle the stitches with more roughness than before, but he had trouble causing harm to any patient, let alone someone as beautiful as Nico. "Not romantic. Purely sexual."

Will scoffed. "Well then I'm certainly not interested."

"You were the other night."

Will faltered. "Doesn't matter. Not anymore."

Nico threw his head back, laughing like that was the most insane thing he'd heard in months. It may very well be because even Will didn't believe that. "Alright, Sunshine. Keep playing hard to get. It's fine. I always get what I want in the end."

That was possibly the scariest statement he'd ever heard come out of Nico's mouth.

Will avoided looking at his eyes further, knowing how easy it would be for Nico to make him crave. He finished up the stitches with as much care and efficiency he could manage. When he stood, he stared at the chart as he spoke. After explaining what he could and could not do, Will forced Nico to give him some sort of story. Nico said he fell on his gun, giving him a stare one would give a child. Will tried to hide his blush and failed. "Alright. Well…be more careful, Mr. di Angelo."

"Nico," he corrected with a smirk, knowing how much he got to Will.

"Nico," Will said, feet glued to the ground. When he pushed the curtain aside, Will was faced with five huge people. "Ah. Uh, hello. Ni – Mr. di Angelo is doing fine. A nurse will come over with release forms soon."

The girl in front who owned a glare that made Will wanted to kill himself sighed with relief, making Will therefore relax slightly. However, there was a blonde girl behind her with an unmoving expression. "Jason, let Hades know. McClean and Percy, go back and sit with Hazel. Leo…I suppose you can come with me. Someone needs to find Annabeth."

"I'll do that," Percy said. "She practically turns invisible in shootouts. Annoying as fuck…" The five people dispersed in all different directions. Without sparing Will another word, the Latina girl who still looked like she was about to make Will pee his pants moved past him into Nico's area. Nico let out a loud groan, trying to push her away. Satisfied with his irritation, Will left.

Served him right for trying to seduce Will a second time.

. . .

It was a week later when Nico became a true problem. Will had been doing fine running about the ER doing trauma. He was only thinking about Nico with every knife or gunshot wound. It wasn't a big deal. He could handle it.

When Lou insisted he take a break one slow day, she dragged him up to the ICU. "Cecil works up here. He has a patient who's been in a coma for over a year. Nobody ever visits him, and it's the most peaceful place in the hospital," Lou explained as they walked past room after room, all full of 'sleeping' patients and their families. A lot of rooms had nobody in them, unfortunately, even though it was the middle of visiting hours.

They were almost there, at the darkened corner of the ICU where almost nobody had families visiting, but then Will spotted a lone person, head resting on the bed.

Nico.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you later, Lou," Will muttered, to which Lou cursed him and left.

Will leaned his head against the glass door, pondering making his presence known. In the end, it didn't matter because Nico let out a tired sigh. "You can come in, Will."

"Oh. I didn't – sorry," he muttered, but he stepped inside anyways. Will stood on the opposite side of the bed as Nico. There were dark rings under Nico's eyes as he raised his head, and his hair looked a wreck. "You need sleep."

Nico's eyes never left the girl in the bed. She was a beautiful girl with dark, smooth skin and tight curls that only enhanced her young beauty. "This is your sister," Will noted, not having any doubt in his statement. Nico finally spared him a glance, raising his eyebrow in question. "You both look like angels," he clarified, to which Nico's cheeks finally gained some color, even if he laughed at the statement after.

"Yeah. She won't wake up," Nico rubbed at his face, leaving his head in his hands after. Will's eyes jumped to her chart, quickly skimming the case. He let out a breath of air.

"It says she's in a medically induced coma. They'll let her wake when they feel her body has healed enough," Will explained. Nico's brows pinched, and Will felt irritated with this girl's doctor. He was sure this treatment was superb, but clearly nothing had been explained to the family. "She was shot multiple times, right? Well, her body went through a lot of shock to begin with, and then when she went through hours of multiple surgeries, she needs to rest. Her organs need help dealing with the trauma."

Nico pursed his lips. "So, she'll wake up?"

Will ran a hand through his hair. "Most likely. There's always a chance with any surgery that the patient might not wake, but that's very rare. You shouldn't worry about that."

"What should I worry about?" Nico asked, eyes skimming over her bandaged body. She'd received five gun shot wounds, all in different parts of her body. It was a miracle she'd made it this far, truthfully.

Will spoke hesitantly. "You should thank the heavens she's made it this far. It's a good sign."

Nico's eyes were wet, making the dark brown in them glisten. "Okay," he nodded. When he breathed, it was shaky. "Okay."

"You should sleep," Will nodded. "They'll let you know when she's ready to wake up."

"She shouldn't be alone," Nico muttered, grasping her hand in his own. "She never should have been there in the first place. Too young."

Will agreed, but he also felt Nico shouldn't have been out there either, and he was certainly not young. "How old were you when you first went 'out there?'"

Nico looked up at him through wild curls. His hair was gorgeous. Will could still remember grabbing it, feeling like this was the softest thing in the world. "Sixteen. I was always supervised, though, like Hazel. Frank was watching her. He got knocked out pretty bad first, so I guess I shouldn't blame him as much as I do."

"Why did you just have to complete your…initiation or whatever?" Will asked, leaning against the wall with mild interest.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Nico teased, but his heart wasn't in it. Will humored him anyways and laughed. "I'm twenty-one now. It's something we do to celebrate instead of going out and getting plastered because…well, all the bars here know most of the members. They'll give any of us alcohol to keep their heads on their shoulders."

Nico should not have been smirking so smugly.

"Oh."

"It's also to make sure they can trust us to lead missions," Nico explained. "Obviously, my first mission didn't go too well. I never should have trusted Hazel with Frank. He's just normally so protective of her."

"Where is he now?"

"I sent him home. The longer I'm around him, the more I want to strangle him," Nico muttered, rubbing his hands together. "The only reason Hades didn't kill him is because Hazel's in love with him."

"Is he in love with her?" Will asked, unsure why he was so intrigued. This was a murderous family, and he was getting all the juicy details. He wondered if Nico did plan to kill him after this. Surely he didn't just tell this to anyone.

"Yes," Nico gritted his teeth, obviously not pleased with that. "She's nineteen, but Frank is twenty-three. We don't know what he's waiting for, but I guess they're practically together anyways. Spend all their fucking time together…"

Will snorted. "Well that's a relief. I thought she was fifteen," he sighed. Nico rolled his eyes. "I like seeing protective Nico. It's cute."

Nico stared at him in a way that made him regret ever speaking. "You want to see protective Nico? Ha," he smirked darkly, making Will's knees weaken. "Just wait…"

"What do you mean?" Will asked, stepping closer.

"Nothing," Nico laughed. "Run along, Doctor. Don't want to distract you."

"I think you do."

Nico laughed, shaking out his hair. Will had to forcefully remove his eyes from those angelic locks. "I don't have to want to. I already do."

"I – no!" Will huffed, but then he felt his pager going off. He scowled. "Get some sleep, di Angelo."

Feeling Nico's eyes following him, Will left promptly. If he let his hips sway a little, well, that wasn't a crime, not anything compared to Nico's crimes.

Gods, he was falling for criminal with an enormous heart.

* * *

 **A/N: I am glad to see you all have liked this so far! I absolutely loved writing this story! There's one or two more chapters to come!**

 **Any ideas of what's to come?**

 **Please let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 **A/N: no feedback for the last chapter :( Though I did enjoy seeing those of your who favorited or followed this! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Will pondered Nico's words a lot these days. He had no idea what he meant by 'just wait.' Will didn't understand the threat, but he supposed all he could do was as Nico said: wait.

He was sitting at the bar near the hospital with Lou Ellen and Cecil one night after a short shift feeling more energetic than normal. "Let's play a game!" Will declared. He was met with two groans.

"Dude, we just want to go home and fuck," Lou whined. "Your games take forever."

Will scowled. "This is what we mean when we say it sucks being a third wheel. Come on, we can do a short one."

Lou began to protest again, but Cecil silenced her with an arm around her shoulders. "Okay, but I get to choose. Drink or dare."

Will wrinkled his nose, not totally happy with that game. It never led to anything good when it was just Lou Ellen and him, but with Cecil, Will was genuinely scared. "Fine. Lou, I dare you to text the chief that you think you left gauze in someone's wound."

Lou's eyes went wide, and she immediately chugged her drink. This was why it went by fast. It always led to someone being more chicken than the other and getting hammered off their asses very fast.

"Think you're funny, huh?" Lou wiped at her mouth, waving for a round of shots. Will's eyes went wide. He was not a fan of liquor, and Lou knew this. She was trying to make a fool out of him, most likely to make him regret insisting on them coming out tonight. He was going to have to find new _single_ friends. Lou gave Cecil to kiss her, which was dumb because they'd been together for a week now and Will was sure he now had a target on his back.

"Will," Cecil said after consulting Lou. "I dare you to start twerking on...that dude with the muscles."

Will frowned. This wasn't his worst of dares, but it was ballsy. Will was glad he was already tipsy at this point. He got up and found the muscular man, who was talking to some girl, and started twerking on his leg. It was horrible, and the guy should have looked horrified. Instead, he grabbed Will's hips and started dancing _with_ him. After half a song, Will pulled away, claiming how sorry he was and that he thought he was someone else. The two had gotten a lot of stares already due to the fact that it was only ten and there was hardly anyone dancing. It wasn't a club, after all, and the only time anyone danced there was after midnight.

"That was horrible," Will grimaced as he sat back in his seat.

"Why? He's hot," Lou Ellen huffed.

"He was a douche," Will shook his head. "Not my type, either."

Lou snorted, snickering into her hand as the guy kept glancing their way. "Clearly, you're his," she said, ruffling up his blonde curls into what surely looked like a hot mess. Will was still getting a few stares from his impromptu dance, so he ducked his head and hurriedly gave Lou a dare. They went a few more rounds where they mostly just took shots, which Will hoped he wouldn't regret later on, but he had a feeling he would.

Cecil did a handstand in the middle of the bar, crashing into the waitress and having to pay for ten shots that had been spilled in the process. Will had to eat a pickle of the floor, to which was grateful he was drunk for. For a half second, he debated taking multiple shots in order to make himself throw up so he wouldn't get E. coli and other dangerous germs in his system.

"We dare you to go ask for a sip of that girl's drink," Lou Ellen giggled, pointing toward a stunning girl hovering by the door. She was one of the people who didn't care to show disgust at Will twerking on the muscular dude from earlier.

"Fine," Will huffed, definitely marching with a mission to the girl. His hand wrapped around her cup before he spoke. "Can I try this?"

He knew it was slurred. He also didn't care.

"Please. You need it," she said in a voice lacking any hint of amusement. Will nodded gratefully and took a sip, finding it to be the least painful drink he'd ever tried.

"Wow, this is amazing. What is it?" he gaped, finally looking at the girl and wishing he hadn't. She was too familiar. She was one of the girls at the hospital the night Nico had come in. Her name was, presumably, McClean.

"Water," she said, eyes pinching with concern. "Have it."

"Okay," he shrugged, sipping more water. He knew it was a bad sign he didn't recognize the taste of the one liquid he should continue drinking. It was going to be a long night. "You're pretty."

"I thought you were gay," she sighed.

"I am," he said, pounding his chest with pride and then coughing because it hurt. "You're still pretty. How did you know I'm gay?"

She only smirked. "Run along. You'll know soon."

"Bye, McClean," Will sighed, running a hand down her hair as he left. She might have giggled. On his way back towards his table, he crossed paths with the muscular guy from before. "Hello. I don't get why I didn't find you attractive before. You're very fit."

The guy offered him a charming smile and spoke with a heavy Portuguese accent. "I'm Paolo."

"Okay." Will nodded, sipping on his water. His eyes ran over his skin, disappointed to find he didn't have any tattoos except two. He reached out to touch it. They looked like dates. "Wassthis?"

"My great-grandfather's death date," he said sincerely, as if this was sad news. Will supposed it was, but then again, everyone and their mother had death dates as tattoos. Not too original for him considering he had another one on other arm.

"You don't look like you were alive in 1984," Will frowned.

"I wasn't. There is no day goes by without me sad that I did not meet him," Paolo wiped a 'tear' from his eye. Will frowned, very much unmoved by his stupid tattoo.

"That's dumb," he told him because he needed to know that was a dumb tattoo.

"Your tattoo is hot," Paolo said instead, stepping directly against him to peer down his flowy shirt. Will scowled and tried to turn away, but he didn't have to work hard because a huge man had pushed Paolo away.

"That was easy," Will sighed, frowning up at the blonde man that he definitely recognized. "Blonde giant! It's you. Is your master here?"

The blonde man seemed very annoyed. "My name is Jason, and Nico is not a master. He is on his way though. You've pissed him off."

"What?" Will asked, heart breaking. He felt tears pricking his eyes. "I'm so sorry. Fuck, tell him I'm so sorry. He shouldn't be mad ever. He deserves…so much better."

"Oh gods, where are your friends?" Jason huffed, tugging on his arm so tightly it should have hurt. Will stared at the white skin around Jason's big hands in confusion. Why didn't it hurt. Soon, he was placed on his stool and helped kept upright. "He's drunk."

"Yes," Lou Ellen chirped, eyes bigger than normal. "Sorry."

"Why?" Jason frowned.

"It's o-our fault," she stammered. "We played a game with shots instead of beer and gave him too many vulgar dares that he wouldn't do."

"For a gay guy, he really doesn't have eyes for many guys," Cecil muttered in defense. Will sat there happily, eager to be back in the presence of his friends _and_ Nico's friends.

He didn't pay attention as they chattered on, Jason sounding angrier by the second. Eventually, Lou Ellen and Cecil stood. Around the same time, the bar turned practically silent aside from the music being played in the background. Will watched with amusement as a path cleared, landing directly in front of him, and then a man was storming toward him, eyes on fire with clear rage.

"I think he's going to hit me," Will laughed, looking to Jason to see if he was laughing. He wasn't. Before the blurry man made it to him, his eyes found Paolo, who was watching with shaking hands.

"Him?" voiced a familiar voice. Jason nodded. Will finally recognized that it was Nico stalking towards him like he was his prey. He began to wave him down, but Jason kept him planted in his seat. When Will moved to look elsewhere, Jason directed his head back on Nico.

Nico had Paolo pressed against the wall, hands in his shirt and glaring at him like was going to slit his throat then and there. Despite being shorter than Paolo, Nico was lethal. "Do _not_ touch Will Solace. Ever. Or you'll find yourself locked in a basement forced to eat your mother's remains to stay alive. _Understand_?"

This wasn't funny anymore.

"Did everyone fucking get that?" Nico yelled above the music, eyes scanning the crowd for anyone not listening. Even drunk Will knew nobody could be ignoring this. "Hands off Will Solace."

Then, Nico was in front of him. "Hello," Will chirped with wide eyes. Nico looked like he wanted to murder him as well, so he said, "You're hot."

Nico looked to Jason. "He's drunk."

"Yes," Jason said, readjusting Will so he wouldn't slip off the stool again. "Very."

"And you're a prince," Will said, grinning when Nico's pretty eyes were on him again.

"Am I?" Nico sighed with disdain.

Will nodded. "Yes. You're here to save me."

Nico snorted. "Yeah. From yourself." He turned to Lou Ellen and Cecil, who looked like popsicles. "Why did you let him get this drunk?"

"It just happened," Lou whispered shamefully. "I was going to take him home and look after him."

Nico scowled, as if not believing that. Will certainly didn't believe it. They were probably going to send him into the ER to let one of their fellow residents give him a banana bag that did very little other than hydrating him.

"Well, now you're not. I've got him from now on," Nico hissed, looking at both of them, waiting for them to challenge him.

"Will, please tell me you know him. Like, if you don't, I'll fight for you, but I'm very sure I will lose," Lou said on bouncing, nervous feet.

"You would," Nico said briskly. "Let's go, Sunshine."

Will beamed at that name, warm feelings floating through his stomach. "Yay," he cheered in a much too high voice. Nico scowled before grabbing him from Jason. Despite his small size, he made walking loads easier for Will. He was so warm and sturdy. "How did you find me?"

Nico smirked. "I'll always find you."

"That's creepy," Will declared as they finally reached a black SUV. "I like it."

Nico snorted with laughter, allowing a smile to slip onto his lips. "You're fucked up in the head."

"I am," Will sighed. Getting into the car offered more challenges than walking. "I think I should throw up."

Nico's eyes widened in alarm. "You think you _should_ or you _are_!?"

Will thought for a moment. The car was spinning out of control, but his stomach felt fine. "I should," he said after a minute of Nico staring him down. "Why did you find me?"

"I told you, I'll always find you," Nico said.

"No, why?" Will emphasized. "Why am I important enough to find?"

Nico rolled his eyes as he buckled Will in and sat beside him in the middle seat. "I'm beginning to question that myself."

"Nico," Will whined, leaning his head on his shoulder. He fluttered his eyes, hoping for the same puppy dog eyes that Nico seemed to be so good at. "Why?"

Nico shrugged, staring ahead as the car moved. "Because you still owe me for the blowjob. I think it was worth more than the watch."

Will agreed full heartedly, but he was on a mission. He didn't say much for a little bit, settling on listening to Nico's breathing. They gave him water, so Will drank it idly. It didn't taste like anything.

"Do you always hide behind starky- no - snarky comments?" Will questioned. He was quickly getting lost in those pools of darkness.

"I don't know. Are you always in denial about yourself?" Nico countered with a smirk.

Will didn't answer. He kept staring up at him, wondering how he was taller right now when Will distinctly remembered he was shorter normally. Then he remembered they were sitting down. "How can someone so...so bad be so beautiful?"

Nico's face was solemn, eyes analyzing Will's. "Funny. Ive been asking myself the opposite. How can someone so _guileless_ be so beautiful still?"

It took Will a minute to process what guileless meant, but when he did he frowned. "I'm not guileless." Nico tried to hide a laugh. Will pulled away, feeling cold suddenly. "You don't know what I've been through. Just because I'm happy doesn't mean anything."

Nico rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"I think it was," Will muttered. He was grateful he was drunk. Any other time, he would have been urged to cry at this point. He still was, but he was able to ignore it by focusing on the passing streetlights.

"I-,"

"My brother died. And then so did my second brother. And my mom can't stand to look at me because I resemble them so much," Will sighed, noticing they were nearing his apartment now. "Thanks for the ride. I've got it from here."

"Will, wait," Nico scrambled after him as he exited. It wasn't a hard feat for Nico considering he'd almost immediately fallen face first on the pavement. "Were you serious?"

Will rolled his eyes, leaning against the building to get his bearings. "About what?"

"Your siblings dying."

"Duh," he laughed, picking at his nails. "Why do you think I became a doctor?"

"I thought you were following your dad's footsteps," Nico admitted sheepishly, rocking back on his heels. The blush in his cheeks was so alluring it was the only reason Will could think.

"My dad was a doctor, yes, but he was the doctor who drove his sons drunk and killed everyone except me," Will said, pouring his lip in the end. "Kinda sucks, right?"

Nico frowned, brushing blonde hair that had fallen into Will's vision away. "Kinda sucks, yes. Can I help you inside?"

Will but his lip, pondering the answer. "If you must," he said, flashing a whimsical smile as Nico wrapped an arm around his waist. "Don't want to also die because of a drunk idiot."

"You're not a drunk idiot," Nico huffed as they slid into the elevator. "You just can't handle your liquor."

"Told them not to get shots," Will nodded vehemently. "What did they do? They got shots!"

"How rude of them," Nico said, amusement laced in his voice. Will giggled, poking his seemingly hallow skin below his high cheek bones.

"You have a pretty smile. I wish...I wish I could see it more," Will confesses, fiddling with his key for so long that Nico just took it from him.

"You can. If you'd just get over your 'good person' requirement," Nico said through gritted teeth. They were heading toward his bedroom, but Will pointed towards the bathroom, already sensing his stomach begin to churn. "I may not treat guilty parties fondly, but I think you'll quickly find that I'll never mistreat you."

As Will sat on the ground by the toilet, he found that he already knew that. "I can't have feelings for you, Nico. Please don't let me have feelings for you."

"Why?" Nico whispered, taking the hairband on his wrist and slowly gathering Will's own hair. It seemed they were both in agreement that throwing up was inevitable for Will.

"Because," Will said, swallowing a burp. Oh, this was about to feel awful. "Because if I have feelings for you, what happens when you show up at the hospital..." Will pushed himself to his knees, bracing himself for the onslaught of vomit, "...dead."

Then, the vomit ripped his throat apart.

. . .

Will woke to find a note on his unused pillow along with a bottle of Advil. The note read:

 _Feel better, white girl. Please don't scare me like that again._

 _Love, Nico._

Will wanted to barf again.

He rolled out of bed as he remembered last night and really wanted to barf. He didn't even have Nico's number to apologize or thank him or explain himself. He just had to wait until he showed up. Hazel was out of the hospital by now, so he really had no way to find him.

So he pulled himself out of bed like any other day and prepared for his evening shift. He already had twenty texts from his coworkers, all seriously concerned for his health. Will wanted to smother himself with a pillow at the thought of going into work tonight. At the time, it hadn't occurred to Will, but Nico was a known person. His name, at the least, was very known. Will probably had been the last person to have learned his infamous name. And news about known people traveled fast when it was something as strong as a personal degree to _not lay a hand on someone._

By the time he could stomach answering any texts, it was time for work, so Will decided all conversations could be halted for after work. At the least, going to the hospital would answer the most pressing question of if he was alive of not. Then again, most were questioning _why_ Nico would send that decree…which, Will didn't really have an answer to.

He had speculations, but Nico never said it word for word, and until he did, Will figured if he didn't have an answer, nobody else deserved one.

Will went into work and was immediately bombarded by Kayla and Austin. "Thank the gods you're alive!"

"Will, _Nico di Angelo_? How? Why? _Why_?"

"Did he rape you?"

"Did he induct you into the mafia?"

"Are you sworn to secrecy?"

Will looked between the two of them tiredly. He noticed every single nurse's eyes on him, as well. Shaking his head, he grumbled, "While I'm not, I'm tempted to say I am sworn to secrecy. I'm fine, that's all you need to know."

Then, he promptly collapsed on the nurses' desk. "Does anyone have more ibuprofen? _Please._ "

Still, although his never-ending shift, the nurses plagued him with questions. Everyone was obsessed with the idea of Will and Nico together now. It was like they were a power couple, which was absolutely ridiculous. What all the nurses were waiting until Will confirmed the rumors in order to thoroughly insult Will was that Nico was a dangerous, murderous gang member.

Will couldn't continue his professional career by the side of an infamous, supposed top rate crime member. Right?

* * *

 **A/N: Well? Who loved this? Who hated it? It's a different Nico, but man, it's nice to see a little bit more confident Nico, right? No?**

 **Please leave me some reviews on your thoughts! What went through your head and such. Too cliche of Will to just tell his backstory? Or do you think it was okay?**

 **Anyways, leave me some loveee and I'll get the last part out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

* * *

Will didn't want to go out tonight. He'd just come out of a tasking shift. It should have been a positive shift, really. He'd saved more than he'd lost, and in a day of work in the ER in the middle of a large, crime infested city, that was a lot to ask for some times. So Will should have been happy.

But his last patient was a little boy. He was six years old and a bully pushed him down a hill by the playground. He was conscious when he got there, alert and talkative and crying. Will had comforted him, even making him smile, but by the time they caught the internal bleeding caused presumably by a rock it was too late. He lost so much blood that he flatlined on the way up to the OR. Within seconds, he went from a giggling boy to a ghost.

"Hey, Will, come on. This dude's been eying you all night," Kayla came up to him, wiggling her hips for the flirtatious implication. Will smiled weakly at her. "Look, I don't know if you and Nico are a thing or ever were, but you haven't heard from him in two weeks. Move on."

"Later," Will said, sipping idly on his beer. He'd wanted to stay at the bar by the hospital. He never wanted to venture downtown to the clubs on their weekend off. In all honesty, he'd wanted to go back to his apartment and watch sad movies until he cried his eyes out.

Kayla sighed dejectedly and went back to the dance floor.

Kayla's words reminded him of what an ungrateful brat he was. The past two weeks, he'd been moping around about how little contact he'd gotten from Nico. The most contact he'd gotten was a note on his window, saying to cheer up. All it did was further anger Will. Who was Nico to go around watching him yet not giving him any hint of life or comradery in return?

"Okay, don't dance with anyone else. Just dance with Austin and me. Please," Kayla came back three songs later. Will was only four beers in and only felt worse than when they'd arrived. "Pweaseee."

"Fine," Will huffed, mainly so she'd stop coming over every couple of songs to try and pull him out in the crowd. He figured if he danced for two songs he could ditch them without feeling like a terrible person.

Austin was in the middle of the dance floor alongside a few of their other fellow residents. It was very rare for them all to have a whole weekend off. Even so, there were a select few who weren't off. So Kayla dragged Will between her and Austin and started dancing, and Will jumped along with her. The buzz he had helped him loosen up and flow with the beat.

The next song got him into his head. He didn't notice anyone else around him. All he saw was the boy giggling at his lame joke, the brightness in his eyes, and then the way it drained away. He threw his head back, swaying to the song, closing his eyes as he felt the world slipping away from him. It was all going by in warp speed.

He heard his friends calling out his name, but he ignored them and continued dancing, banging into the surrounding people and not caring. The beat was enough to drown out the world, sending him into a bubble of his own ten feet down.

The thing to pop his bubble – the only thing that _could_ , really – was a dainty hand on his shoulder. Will gasped, opening his eyes and turning around. He was shocked to feel wetness on his cheeks and quickly wiped it away.

"What are you doing dancing out here without me?" Nico said with that cheeky smile of his that made Will's heart melt. He had no words. "You okay?"

Will shook his head, reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Nico, not caring if he got stabbed for it or not. He was the perfect height for Will to just bend down and rest his face on the crest of his shoulder. "Missed you."

Nico stepped back, holding him at arm's length. "You're not drunk off your ass again, are you?"

Will shook his head, biting his lip to keep from crying. Gods, he had no idea where these feelings were coming from. That song was too much. "I wish."

Nico's eyes steeled between his own. He placed his hands on Will's hips. "I came out here to dance with you. Want to go somewhere quieter instead?"

Will didn't have energy to ask for questions. At this point, if Nico wanted to kill him, he'd let him. Though, he knew deep down Nico wouldn't kill him. If he'd wanted him dead, there had been plenty of opportunities.

Nico wrapped an arm around his waist and led him out of the dance floor. They'd almost made it before Kayla, either the dumbest or bravest of his friends, grabbed Will's arm and yanked the pair around. " _Will_! Where are you going?"

All three of them knew the bigger question she was asking.

Nico spoke before Will could. "My family owns the club. I'm taking him to a private booth. Care to join us?" Nico said pleasantly. Will noticed his eyes running around the top tier of the club where large bouncers where staring into the crowd. Most were focused on Nico – on them.

"Uh, no. Will, are you okay?"

Will smiled tersely. "I'm fine, Kayla. Might head out after this, though. I'm just not feeling it tonight."

She bit her lip. "Okay. Love you. See you Monday." Will nodded. Kayla turned to the shorter man with his arm wrapped around Will's waist. He had a too patient smile, and Will hoped he knew he couldn't kill his friends. "Nico. Nice, er, meeting you."

Nico returned her smile before pulling Will away from the crowd again. "How many friends do you have? Fuck."

Will snorted. True to his word, Nico pulled them into a private booth where the bass of the music could be felt at their backs but the words were muffled just enough to allow conversation. For a while, Will just sat there, nursing the new drink in his hand, glaring at the beads of condensation on the outside. He had plenty to say to Nico, but that wasn't where his mind was. Nico had to have had questions, too, but he didn't ask any. All he did was sit there, sipping his own drink. Waiting.

"I lost a kid today," Will grunted, squeezing the beer bottle between his hands so tight he was surprised it didn't break.

Nico stayed silent.

"He had the most beautiful eyes. They were hidden most of the time – so shy – but when he was laughing, he was himself, and they were so bright. So, so bright. Then…dark. So dark," Will hissed angrily. He didn't know who he was angry at. "It's not fair."

"It's not," Nico agreed, voice just as somber as Will's. It made his heart hurt more. It made his head hurt, too. Will finally looked up at Nico with a mixture of disgust, confusion, and irritation.

"What are you doing here, Nico?"

"I told you. I came for you," Nico shrugged, sipping on his drink again.

"Why? You didn't say a word to me all week, and then you leave a dumb note that I have no way of responding to – which was very creepy by the way. This whole thing has been very creepy!" Will huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't enjoy being toyed with. If I'm just your play toy for the month, the least you could do is let me go. I'd say I'd leave, but obviously I don't have a say in that. You are right. You get whatever the fuck you want."

Will had been shouting, apparently. He only realized that after the fact. When he was done, his shoulders sagged down. He felt he should apologize, but for whatever reason, when he was around Nico his pride always skyrocketed.

Then, Nico had the audacity to laugh.

"Are you done?" Nico said between cute little giggles. He continued to scoot closer and wrap his arm around Will's shoulders, forcing him to lean into him.

"No," Will pouted, trying to keep the frustration Nico caused by belittling his rant but Nico's body sent so much electricity rushing through his body he didn't know what to do.

"I'm not toying with you, Will." Nico's fingers ran through his hair. Will's eyes closed as the therapeutic feeling. He was so soothing. "If you truly didn't want me, you could leave, but there's not been one time I actually believed you. I get I come with burdens, Will. And you deserve so much better…but I just can't let you go."

Will sighed, falling all the way down so his head rested in Nico's lap. Staring up at him, it seemed so easy. It seemed silly to dance around this affection.

"I can't let you go either," Will finally groaned, hand moving to cover his eyes. "How can I, a person who saves lives, be in a relationship with someone who ends lives?"

Nico's hands pulled Will's away from his face, eyes flirting around his lips. "I don't personally end lives," Nico spoke softly, inching closer with each passing word. "If it's needed, which I try to limit, I send people to do it. A good leader keeps his hands clean. Why do you think it was so hard to catch Al Capone?"

Will grimaced. "Please don't compare yourself to Al Capone," he turned over, burying his face in Nico's stomach. It was very muscular and less comforting than he'd been expecting. Nico's body shook with laughter, so Will turned back with a glare. "One week."

"One week?" Nico asked, voice high and fast, trying to hide his hope. Will loathed how happy that made him.

"If we're together one week and I don't hate myself by the end of it, then we can be together," Will explained.

Nico smirked, running his hands fully through Will's hair, which produced a happy sigh from the blonde. "You're giving us a trial period," Nico hummed with amusement. "Alright. I'll take it. _But_ this can't be a trial period without sex."

Will snorted. "You don't think you can woo me over without sex?" Nico blushed, shaking his head reluctantly. "Well that's bullshit. But…I really want to have sex with you."

Nico laughed wholly, holding tightly to Will's hair. "You won't regret it. The things my ass can do…"

Will whined. "Don't be a tease, di Angelo."

Nico winked, leaning down inches from Will's face. Their noses were side by side, and his lips were _right there._ "Let's go then, Solace." Except, neither of them moved. Nico's eyes flickered to Will's lips, impressing again onto Will the fact that they hadn't yet kissed. How had he gone so long without kissing Nico? His lips were perfect! Snarky, pink, and perfect.

"One thing first," Will muttered, licking his lips before reaching up to grab around Nico's neck. Then, he pulled Nico to his lips.

A sideways kiss for a first kiss wasn't exactly what Will had in mind, but it didn't seem to deter Nico in the least. He tilted his head, moving softly against Will's lips. Then, Will was kissing back, and their mouths were moving in sync with each other as Will pulled Nico closer. His tongue shot out, running along Will's lip, sending a shudder through the boy. He tightened his grip, pulling himself up as Nico moved upward as well.

The next thing he knew, Nico was pulling Will onto his lap, and their lips were colliding with a force only seen in galaxies as stars formed. Will's body molded against Nico's, his hands slipping underneath Nico's shirt to run along his abs. He couldn't help but moan into the kiss, their tongues sliding against each other's and sending heat down to their cores. Uncaring of where they were or how fast this was moving, Will ground his hips into Nico's.

Nico released a groan so hot Will thought his body might explode. Then, his hands slid down his back until they found Will's ass. Nico gave him a firm squeeze before slipping underneath his pants.

"Gods, your ass is amazing," Nico spoke against his lips. Will could only smile in return, thrusting his hips against Nico's body again, causing both of them to let out small whimpers of lust. Then, Nico moved his head down to Will's neck, kissing and nipping lightly. Without warning, Nico began sucking just above his collarbone, alternating between pressure and heavy kissing. It made Will's entire body buzz with delight.

"Nico," Will whined, moving his hips against him faster as Nico continued sucking each sound out of him, each one getting deeper and more desperate. Finally, Will had to move away. "Nico. We need to go. Now."

Nico smirked, licking his lips as if Will's skin had tasted good. He glanced between the two of them before shifting lower slightly, and then Will felt that he, too, was as hard as Will was.

"I don't think we do," Nico whispered, voice so dark it made Will's body tremble. His hands deftly moved to Will's pants, unzipping them. Will's eyes went wide, head glancing around to make sure nobody could see them. In response, Nico waved a hand, motioning over a bouncer he knew by the name of Percy. Will moved to roll off of him, but Nico palmed him through his underwear. The message was clear: do not move.

"Keep everyone off this platform," Nico said, leaning around Will to look at Percy. Will let his head fall onto Nico's shoulder, embarrassment freezing him solid.

"Got it," Percy said, voice cracking, and then he was turning and walking away as fast as humanly possible.

"Nico, we can't do this," Will hissed, eyes meeting Nico's with no backbone whatsoever.

Then, Nico's hand was rubbing him so slowly it was painful.

"Oh, I think we can," he challenged before his lips latched onto Will's. All thoughts escaped Will then, and the two boys were like a hurricane tearing each other apart. Will ripped the buttons of Nico's black shirt apart, lips immediately kissing down his body. Meanwhile, Nico was kicking off his own pants and pulling Will's underwear down. As Will's tongue gave Nico's right nipple a flick, Nico groaned and grabbed hold of Will fully. Nico's hands teased Will's head, moving far too slow to be legal.

"Nico," Will protested, bucking his hips into his hand.

"Will," Nico returned, voice laced with desire. Will shot him a wink before wrapping his lips around his nipple just for the pure joy of hearing Nico's high-pitched whimpers. They were addicting. He was decently sure he could get off just on those sounds. "Be loud for me, baby."

Nico finally pumped his hand down Will's shaft, and Will obliged, letting out a scream that could probably be heard over the music.

Will retaliated quickly, grabbing a handful of Nico through his pants. The sound that escaped both of their mouths made Will worry for his pride. By the time he'd freed Nico's cock, seeing them side by side, both being jerked off in desperation, Will was keening like an animal, bucking his hips up into Nico's hand as fast as he was pumping Nico.

"Nico. I – this is going to be embarrassing," Will groaned, speaking in a voice low and full of pure lust. His head was full of Nico. The sounds escaping his mouth, the way his hair cast shadows over his sculpted face, the warmth in his cheeks…it was too much.

"Not yet," Nico begged. Will paused, stopping Nico's hands in thought, and then he released Nico completely, which resulted in the smaller boy whining. Fully aware of the people that could be seen over the railing behind the booth, Will moved back over Nico's lap, situating his dick between Will's ass. Nico caught on quickly, wrapping a hand around Will's dick as he began to move.

"This good?" Will gasped, because this was almost too good for him again. The friction against his hole had black spots dancing across his vision.

"A-amazing," Nico bucked his hips up as Will grinded into him.

Nico let his thumb slip over his head, brushing the slit with a touch of pure magic, and then Will was crying out into Nico's shoulder, biting down. "Nicooo, ohmygodsss."

Nico held Will tightly, thrusting upward frantically as Will's fingers came back to their senses, pinching at Nico's nipple beneath his shirt, and then he came too, all over the table behind Will. It was the hottest orgasm Will had ever seen in a man. His mouth opened in a silent 'o' yet it took a few seconds before any sound came out, and when it did, it was high pitched and shaky and just everything.

After a few minutes of catching his breath against his soft, musk smelling skin, Will rolled off him. Almost instantly, Nico took Will's arm and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, tucking his head into his side. Will grinned, pressing his lips to the top of his hair. It smelled like coconut.

"Sold on me yet?" Nico purred.

Will tightened his hold on him, regretfully saying, "I think I always was."

Nico giggled, nipping at the skin of his chest. "Knew it," he said in a sing song voice. "Come on. I have more wooing to do."

Will didn't have the energy to question him, even as he detached from his side. With a shiver, Will searched for his shirt, finding it by it being thrown in his face. When Will looked up with a glare, he found Nico smirking, fully clothed. "Better hurry. Percy's sending people back here to clean up."

Will rolled his eyes, climbing out of the booth to pull on his underwear and pants. "You really do live like royalty, don't you?"

Nico scowled. "Do royalty get shot at every week?"

Will pretended to consider his words, "I suppose not. Maybe in the older days."

"Shut up, Sunshine," Nico snorted, grabbing his hand despite Will only having one shoe properly on. He led them down the stairs, nodding with a wink at Percy as they passed. That made Will release his hand and wrap his arm around Nico's shoulder. He peered up at him curiously. "Jealous?"

"Nope," Will lied fluently. "If we're going to do this, you need to meet my friends. They get so annoying at work with questions." He was hoping if they met Nico in person, they'd chill out. It was worth a shot, at least. Will figured they would hear about it eventually. While they were on a 'trial period,' Will knew that was just his pride talking. They were deep in it already.

"Want me to scare them?" Nico wiggled his eyebrows, and Will only shrugged. His friends were awesome, but they were also annoying and deserved to get tugged around as much as they tugged Will around.

"Go for it," Will grinned, enjoying Nico's mischievous far too much. They maneuvered around until they finally made their way to the booth his friends were at. "Hey guys."

"Will!" Austin exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. "And…Nico, right?"

Nico nodded. "Want another round?" he asked. Most of them nodded hesitantly, aside from the Stoll brothers. They were very excited about free drinks. Nico stood up, meeting the eyes of the waitress and waving his hand in a circle. "On me."

"Thanks…" Kayla said wearily. Her eyes skipped to Will's as if asking if he was going to poison them all, but then her jaw dropped. "Oh my gods, Will," she snorted, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Will asked, looking himself over, suddenly fearful that he'd put his pants on backwards.

"Your neck! Did you meet some hot vampire tonig – oh. Oh, fuck, I'm sorry!" Lou Ellen said in a rush. Will didn't know Lou and Cecil were even coming tonight. Her face was pale, and she was looking pleadingly at Will as if to say 'save me.'

Nico only smirked, turning his head and nipping lightly onto Will's shoulder, making a shiver run through his body. "Oops." His finger poked into Will's neck, presumably on a noticeable hickey.

"Where were you two anyways?" Kayla asked with an insinuating tone, eyes crinkling as she glanced between them.

Will's face flushed red. "I took him to a private booth. Do you all want it? It's free now."

"Oh my gosh, ye-ow! Why did you hit me, Kayla?" Austin huffed, hand holding his side from her sharp elbow. Will buried his face in Nico's shoulder, laughing into his skin.

"We're good here, thanks," Kayla grimaced, shaking her head at the smirking duo. Nico let a loud laugh out of his mouth then, nodding to her smart answer. "You leaving then?"

"Yeah. I'll see you all Monday," Will said.

"Not coming out tomorrow?" Austin asked.

Nico answered for him. "I'm taking him captive for the rest of the weekend. Sorry."

"T-that's fine," Austin squeaked, sliding back into the booth to get as much space between Nico and him. Kayla pushed him back, slapping his head. She met eyes with Will, who beamed happily at her, trying to convey that Nico was joking, as least mostly.

Will pinched his hip lightly, letting him know he was ready to go. With one last killer smile as the drinks came around, Nico led the way out of the club. Will looked over his shoulder and shot his friends a nervous smile. They all stared back at him like he was a dead man walking, but Kayla offered him a wink, and he supposed that was good enough for him.

Once in the open air, Will sucked in a large breath. "Too early to say I love you yet?" He was grinning, the smile most likely burned onto his face. Nico threw his head back with a wholesome laugh that made Will's heart leap.

"Yes. Way too soon. Don't get weird on me, Sunshine," Nico shoved him lightly into the SUV that had been sitting there idly, most likely waiting on Nico. "Just like it's way too early for me to say I do too."

Will gasped, mouth hanging open. Nico's cheeks were blushing as he climbed into the car, and they both fell back into the seats laughing. "Thanks for breaking into my apartment, di Angelo."

"Anytime, Solace. It might have to happen again."

And it definitely did.

* * *

 **A/N: I loved the responses! Anyways, a little different of a short story, but I absolutely loved writing this one. I think it's done, but what do you think? Should I do an epilogue-ish thing about Will meeting the mafia? If I get more than a couple positive responses about that idea, I might write it sometime, but who knows.**

 **Let me hear what you thought overall though! How did you like the sex scene? I'm never good at writing them, but this probably wasn't the worst? Idk. What did you think of the ending? More?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 – Extra Epilogueish Piece**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 **A/N: So I started this as a cute meet the family epilogue and ended it with...basically a whole second part of the story. So that's that. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You, like, told him I'm fragile, right? He knows he can't shoot me, right? That I'll die?"

Will knew he was probably annoyed Nico, but he didn't care at this point. His self-preservation instincts were working overtime with Nico around. _Normally,_ they were concerned with Nico's safety seeing as Will could hardly stand to go a week without seeing him. It was unhealthy, yes, but he had to adapt, he supposed. Either way, it felt weird for his self-preservation instincts to be focused on himself for a change.

Nico smacked him on the back of the head. "Everyone can die from a gunshot, _idiota_." Nico tended to slip into Italian when he was nervous, which did _not_ help Will at all here. He was trying to hide it with witty remarks, but it didn't work well. "Doesn't stop him from shooting people, of course…"

"Nico!" Nico laughed, slinging an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I still don't understand why I can't meet your family for a dinner or something. Why must I stay the night? Do you know how worried my brothers are? They think your father will murder me!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Stop being overdramatic. He knows I'd kill him if he did."

Will shuddered. That wasn't a good thought to think about. The idea of Nico sentencing someone to death was a horrible thought to think about. It got his mind distracted, and suddenly he couldn't stop thinking about it. He reached over and grabbed Nico's hand as they exited the hospital. "You, uh, still haven't done that right?" Nico's head whipped around quickly, scorn and hurt clear in his eyes, and Will instantly wants to stuff a pair of Leo's dirty socks in his mouth. "Sorry. Ignore me. I get rude with nerves."

Still stiff, Nico opened the door for Will. "I pity your board interview during medical school then," he sneered, the venom a little harsher than Will would have liked. He deserved it, though. Nico had said that wasn't his job, not directly, at the least. They'd had horribly devastating talks about his job, about the grief that came with it. While Nico wasn't the one to deliver the blow, he sent out the hit for their victims. Granted, his father did most of it at the moment, but he was slowly being groomed for that same position.

They arrived within ten minutes to a grungy building. Will had been expecting something nicer to be the headquarters of the rich mafia that controlled the city. It did have the looks to be a hotel aiming for the theme of 70's grunge, though. The shock was distracting enough for him to get out of the car on stable feet. Nico, not being much help as he walked on ahead, looked right at home. He owned the place. It scared Will that he found that so hot.

Just as a guard was about to stop Will from following Nico down the steps before the large hotel, Nico turned around. His eyes were narrowed and calculating. It was how they looked when he was on the job, something Will had only seen a number of times. Something in them regarded Will, thoughtful, finding that little something that had drawn Nico to him in the first place that Will still couldn't name.

Then, Nico beckoned him forward, lips lifting in a kind manner as he didn't even spare the guard a glance. Nico knew; everyone was always watching that powerfully gorgeous man. The steps led to a posh, small bar with leather booths and people dressed in suits. There had been a low murmur among the many people in the bar, far more than Will had been expecting in the middle of the slightly run down area of the city was, but that murmur dulled into a hush as Nico entered the bar. The menacing stares both made Will want to freeze on spot and sprint away. Somehow, his body managed to meet in the middle as he continued following Nico.

As they walked further in, whispers rose up. They were low at first, but soon everyone was whispering, and Will realized with horror it was about himself. He distinctly caught the words ' _dead man walking'_ and had to forcibly hold back a squeal.

At one point, Will fell so far behind in trying to listen as they called him everything under the sun, nobody knowing his name, that Nico stopped.

He turned around and finally caught onto what was going on here. After a brief glance around the room, he walked back over to Will, looking like he was about to take him out. A small part of Will believed that, too. It was also, unfortunately, that part of him that also got turned on by that notion.

"Keep up, Solace," Nico snapped, eyes meticulous as he looked up at Will. It was an amazing amount of ferocity one had to have to impose so much dominance to make someone half a head taller than them feel two feet smaller. As if reading his thoughts, Nico's lips lifted into a smirk, one that fed directly off Will's fear. Nico promptly wrapped an arm around Will's waist, walking with him like he was his proud toy he'd found and brought back to show off to everyone as he passed. Honestly, that really was what Will was. They just so happened to be a little bit in love, but that was beside the point.

Now, the whispers were hot and heavy, all immediately understanding who Will was. Nico had made it his mission to get the word out that Will Solace was off the market permanently. The permanently part had been to Will's disdain and secret adoration, of course.

They continued walking through to the back into an empty, elaborate office. It was quite large, and had fifteen different computers posed around the room, all shifting from scene to scene. Will quickly realized, as they passed through a door on the opposite side, that this was no regular office. This was their surveillance room, or at least one of them. Two different people sat there, sipping coffee idly. Will knew both of them.

"Hey, Will," Annabeth beamed. He'd met her eventually. It took some time for Percy to track down where she'd been hiding out, wounded. Will had no doubt these cameras had helped less than Percy scouring the city did. When Percy did find her, Will had been the one to fix her up under the radar; he'd fixed up a lot of people under the radar for Nico. They paid him for the tools, and tried to pay him for the work, but Will always knew the people. Most commonly, he saw Leo and Percy. Sometimes, he'd see Annabeth as well, though her injuries were normally caused by either Leo or Percy messing up. Once, he'd been lucky enough to treat Hazel, though that was at the hospital; they didn't want to risk any complications with her.

"Have fun," Percy snorted as Nico whisked him away. Will called back a faint 'bye' that only came out as a whimper. Nico snorted next to him, enjoying this too much.

"Bastard," Will mumbled, but his thoughts were stopped short by what they'd just walked into. It seemed to be a large, old hotel-lobby-turned-foyer. Hazel was sitting in the couch by the black-grey wall. The entire room was washed in dark colors, but it wasn't as bleak as Will would have thought for having nearly black walls. It was a Renaissance-styled living area, with a small, open doorway looking into an inviting kitchen. The Italian presence was prominent here, with beautiful paintings offsetting the blood red-lined-black couch.

It was like walking into a vampire's lair fit to be on the front cover of Vogue.

"Hades is in the library," Hazel said pleasantly. Her smile was warm and inviting as she watched Nico lead Will away. "Persephone is very excited to meet you, Will."

Will's mouth felt dry. Nico wasn't a fan of talking about Persephone, Hades' new wife. He tolerated her well enough, but Will knew nothing aside from the fact that he shouldn't ever touch her 'stupid garden in the fire escape.' Will didn't even know how big this place was, but for there to be a fire escape, there had to be multiple floors.

Soon, he was being led up a tight staircase and into a dark hallway before they stopped outside of a room. Nico glanced at him, tightening his grip on his waist. "This is going to be fun," he grinned and pushed the doors open without warning.

The library might have been the smallest room in the whole mansion – if that's what this hidden house was. Still it was bigger than the size of Will's apartment.

"And to think we've been spending all our time at my cramped place," Will tried for a sarcastic joke. His voice cracked at the end and he'd missed it completely. Nico had the decency to laugh, but Will wondered if it was _at_ him. Sometimes, he was quite hard to love.

Then, they moved past a row of shelves and found who Will could only assume were Hades and Persephone, both reading a book. Persephone set hers down when she noticed Nico and Will.

"You must be Will Solace," she beamed, her voice smooth and low. She spoke slowly. "We've heard so much about you. I'm glad to finally meet you." She stood up and pulled both of them into a hug, pressing Will's face into her breasts that were very exposed in the low cut top she wore. Nico spluttered and pushed against her, stepping back and pulling Will back as well. He could breathe again, but only slightly.

"Well I'm glad he's gay! Honestly…" Nico hissed with resentment, eyes flashing angrily at Persephone, and oh. Will immediately caught on to his true feelings toward Persephone. They'd briefly touched one night, two bottles deep, about the death of his mother. He was young enough to remember his mother, from what Will gathered, but clearly, he didn't have enough time. Hazel was a good six years younger than him, so Will could only hope she came along after her death. Either way, Nico did not like that Persephone got to come in and play the motherly role. It wasn't necessarily that Nico didn't like her as a person, but she'd just taken the coveted role meant only for his mother.

Will's heart hurt, and he immediately stepped closer, twining their hands together and squeezing tightly. Nico let his tensed shoulders drop at that, glancing between Will and his father. Hades had been watching the whole thing, though his book was still in hand.

"Will, this is my father, Hades. Hades, this is Will," Nico said crisply, his air of arrogance still lacing his words, which surprised Will. Hades' eyes flashed boldly, but there was a faint hint of annoyance, as if that was a common occurrence. Will didn't doubt it.

"I see," Hades said diplomatically, standing and offering him Will's hand. He began to reach out to shake it, and only then did he realize he'd be shaking hands with a killer. It made his whole body run cold, but he shook his hand nevertheless. "Will Solace. You're a doctor, right?"

Will nodded, biting his lip.

Hades snorted. "And how exactly do you feel about Nico's line of work?"

The room felt very cold. He hated this question. People his age were still caught up in the hot story of Will and Nico. They'd only been dating for a month, but to Will it had felt like eternity. Most people older than him never bothered to ask this question. It was too taboo for them to ask. His father, on the other hand, caught wind of it from one of the attendings at the hospital that he knew. When he'd asked this question, Will honestly didn't have a good answer for it. He still didn't.

So he decided to just be honest.

"I try to ignore it, really," Will said, causing Nico to shift just slightly away from him, pressing more of his back against his arm rather than his chest. "I'm not a fighter, but as a doctor, it's not my duty to judge. I aim to heal, regardless of the situation."

Hades hadn't been expecting something so frank. He didn't look like Nico as much as Will had pictured. Nico got his deadly eyes and general mouth shape, and their hair was the same color, but everything else was much scarier on Hades. He seemed like a guy out of a biker gang. Nico was – well, he really was the lethally trained gang member. Of course, Nico would have elbowed him for calling him a gang member. As he was constantly reminded, there was a difference between a gang and a mafia.

"And you realize this is a family?" Hades asked, dark smile forming on his lips. He seemed to be enjoying this. Will didn't risk the glance at Nico to see if he was still enjoying this. He hoped he wasn't. Will's fears were practically all coming true with the questions that haunted him.

"Y-yes," Will stuttered.

"And what will you tell your kids about the family you try to 'ignore?'"

" _Dad_!" Nico squeaked, voice rising in anger and embarrassment. "Can you not?"

"It's a legitimate question, Nico," Hades said, eyes flashing to Will's flaming red face.

Will felt Nico's palm beginning to sweat, and he honestly believed it was the only reason he managed to speak again, though his voice, too, was far too high for his liking. "We, um, hadn't touched on that yet, but…I'd show them the good side to the family growing up. As much harm you do, you take care of your family. That is very noble. Once they're old enough to understand right from wrong, then they can be…immersed. _If_ they want."

Surprisingly, Hades' lips lifted into an openly pleased smile, and he sat back. "Your mother thought the same things, Nico," he hummed happily. At his side, Persephone glanced away, clenching her jaw and probably biting her tongue. Nico, on the other hand, tore his heated gaze off of Will to look at Hades in awe.

"What?"

Hades nodded. "It takes an understanding person to acknowledge the good we do. Even she didn't believe it ever outweighed the bad, but in the end, family is family."

Nico was speechless, so Will spoke. "I admire that," he said.

Hades nodded, as if they were conducting business. "Good. Welcome to the family, then. Or should I say welcome to the mafia?"

Will blanched, eyes going wide as the blood and weight of the words seemed to rush to his head. Nico immediately wrapped an arm around him and growled, "No. You shouldn't. We're going to my room now."

Hades was laughing manically as they left. Persephone called out a sweet, "See you at breakfast, Will!"

"I think I almost shit myself," Will muttered in horror as Nico led him back to the stairs. They were walking up again. Nico made a twisted face that looked too cute for the moment.

"Now that's a sexy image," Nico sighed.

"I'm not trying to be sexy, babe. I'm trying to keep myself from passing out at the moment," Will spoke in a hushed, hurried tone. "He was trying to kill me. Kids. Family. _Mafia._ Gods."

Nico shuffled uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to keep his smirk on those lips. "You, uh, don't ever have to be 'inducted' or anything, you know," Nico laughed humorlessly as they made pace down a large hallway. "I don't want you to be."

Will faltered. "Wait, what?"

Nico pushed open a pair of double doors – this was seriously a secret fortress hidden underneath a rundown city – and scowled, tugging on Will's hand as they entered his room. It was dark and threatening, just as Will had been expecting. There were, however, pictures hanging on the wall on one wall, but Nico was tugging on his hand before he got the chance to check it out. "You're my good boy," Nico said, sounding far too pleased with that sentence than appropriate. Well, Will supposed it was slightly appropriate; they were in his bedroom, after all. "I don't want to hurt you with my dark world."

His dainty hands wound around Will's back, settling over his butt with haste as Nico pulled Will between his legs as he sat on the bed. Heart stilting at the sudden rush of heat, Will smiled down at him.

Oh.

Will shifted his smile into a smirk, as if he would actually ever be confident in his dirty talk around Nico, who dished it out constantly. "I'm not fragile," Will hissed, eyes glazing over as he stared at the devilishly cunning eyes that always made his body spark to life.

"Prove it," Nico challenged, eyes twinkling, playing into his words. Will grinned before running both hands down Nico's face, caressing his soft skin like it was glass. Nico opened his mouth, most likely to protest that this wasn't exactly 'rough,' but Will stopped him from making a sound when his hands crudely shoved against Nico's chest. He fell back on the bed with a quiet huff. Will was on him in seconds, lips smashing against his roughly.

The thing that nobody knew about Nico was how much he loved being tossed around in bed. For such a demanding person, he was the most submissive little minx Will had ever met. Maybe that was why they worked so well together. After all, Will was a doctor. He was very familiar with the male anatomy, which proved important when he was capable of finding – or _purposefully_ missing – his prostate without a thought.

So Will started kissing down Nico's neck with fervor, hands slipping under his pants and gripping his pristine, peachy little ass. Will grinned, nipping his skin and eliciting a high pitched moan from Nico. His nails gripped Will's shoulder as he licked up and down his abs, digging into his skin as Will began sucking a deep mark into his neck above one of his chest tattoos. Their bodies were pressing tightly against one another, and it was no secret that they were both hot and hard for the other in such a short time.

"Will," Nico panted, hips bucking up into Will's erratically. It sent heat into his own body, and soon Nico's hands were replacing his underwear as he gripped him firmly. When Will raised up, looking into his eyes with pure lust, he saw Nico's red lips biting desperately. "Please."

"Please what?" Will said, giving his butt a squeeze that had Nico clutching desperately onto Will's hovering body.

"Please," Nico groaned, eyes closing in _painful_ desire. "I need you. In me. Now."

Will grinned as he quickly yanked off Nico's pants. It took such a short time to get Nico desperate. "I love it when you beg for me, babe, but that's not what you want."

Nico's eyes flew open, jaw dropping in shock because that was certainly what he wanted. Instead of saying anything, though, he only watched while Will pulled off his own shirt, taking in the defined abs and happy trail of darker hair leading down toward the pants being pulled off. Nico whimpered, squirming desperately on the bed.

"I do," Nico insisted, legs spreading on instinct, and gods, that was so hot Will almost forgot his goal of getting Nico riled up to his maximum.

"No," Will searched the bedside table momentarily for lube, and Nico quickly barked out it was in the bottom drawer. When he came back over, Nico had a hand gripping himself tightly, moving at a fast pace, eyes locked on Will's lower half. "Hey! Stop that!" Will barked with haste, quickly removing Nico's hands and replacing them with his own. In return, he was gifted with a groan so deep he was surprised Nico made it. "No, you want my fingers in you."

Without warning, Will pressed a thumb against his hole, making Nico fall soft against the bed. Will hovered over his tiny body, licking in the sharp panes of muscles and delicate features of his face as he squeezed lube onto his fingers. Nico's eyes were blown, watching Will's movements with growing desire, and when Will finally pushed a finger inside him, his eyes fluttered. "M-more," he whimpered after a few seconds of Will slowly moving in and out of him. Biting back a grin, Will obliged, pressing a second finger in and groaning as Nico's body clenched around him. He took his time teasing him, brushing against his prostate just slightly. "Will, gods, please!"

"Please what?" Will bit his lip to keep from doing exactly as Nico asked right away. Teasing him was the hardest task, but it was so worthwhile to see him squirm underneath him. Soon enough, Nico was digging his nails into Will's shoulders and rocking his hips into his hand. "Impatient today, are we?"

"Shut up, you cocksucking idiot," Nico breathed, desperately arching his back in ways that made Will's head spin. When Nico got to chasing an orgasm, it became one of the most addicting things to watch.

"We're talking about sucking cock now?" Will asked, finally pressing down on his prostate with enough pressure to make Nico scream in that high voice he got when he was so turned on he began stepping out of reality. It made Will smug knowing he caused him to react in such volatile ways. "I could go for getting my cock sucked. Can't really finger you while at it, though, so…"

He trailed off as he quickly retracted his fingers and sat back on the bed by Nico's feet. Nico shot up, pressing his weight onto his elbows. His eyes were almost red with anger. "You're definitely not getting your dick sucked now, asshole."

Will smirked, knowing that Nico's raised legs hid the fact that he was rolling a condom on. Quickly, he coated himself with lube. "Is that so?" Then, he was climbing overtop him again. Nico fell back to the bed with that scowl on his face, but it slipped away the moment Will pressed the tip of his dick against his hole.

"O-oh," Nico breathed, anticipation causing him to whimper.

"Pity," Will sighed into the skin above his collarbone, enjoying the hot feel of Nico beneath him. "I guess I'll have to find another way to get off."

"Fuck!" Nico screamed as Will slid into him. Legs falling out wide, Nico focused on kissing Will's lips. His tongue licked and bit and tore apart Will and his neck while Will slammed inside him again. Will tried to keep the pace slow in the beginning, wanting this to last a long time, but the feeling was too good. He was tight and hot and mewling beneath him like Will was playing him like a guitar. "Fuck me – fuck me harder, babe. Please."

Will raised an eyebrow, but then he pulled back to change the angle. "You asked for it, di Angelo," he warned as he gripped Nico's firm hips. "You won't be able to walk after I'm done with you."

Nico moaned, nodding vehemently, biting his swollen lip. When Will thrust into him again, he pulled Nico forward a bit to meet him, and it made Nico truly scream. Head swimming with how hot he was, Will did it again, not giving him much time to recover. That same scream came out of his mouth, pulsing in his ears.

Will knew now he was hitting Nico's prostate with every thrust, and he watched as Nico's eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth dropping open as a long, loud moan came through him. Will nearly came right there, just by hearing the sounds come out of Nico's deluctible lips.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Will faltered, halting inside Nico with a wide look on his face. They were hidden from the door in an alcove, so neither of them could see who was there. "What the fuck?" Nico cursed, voice shaky as he tried to force himself to not sound completely gone. He was, though. He was so wrecked and out of it, it was a miracle he was even speaking. His eyes were still closed, as if he seemed to be imagining nobody had stopped them. Will was about to pull out, but when he began to do so, Nico's hands gripped his ass and pulled him all the way inside him again. "Get out! Haven't you heard of knocking?"

A deep throaty voice cleared his throat, and Will's head fell when he realized that of course it was Hades himself. "Haven't you heard of a lock, son?"

"Fuck me," Nico cursed under his breath. "What do you want? We're busy!" The sound of footsteps grew louder, and Will's eyes went wide. "Don't come any closer, for fuck's sake!"

Hades snorted, ignoring his son's request and walking _past_ the alcove to a closet. "If you had checked your phone," Hades sighed like it was a bore to do this. Will really wanted to pull out and hide under the bed. This was humiliating and so, so weird. He could feel himself falling soft by the minute. "You would know Leo's clients are requesting those fake ID's tonight now."

Nico rolled his eyes. "That could have waited!"

Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Hades shrugged while he rummaged through the large box in his hands. He walked past the alcove without a glance, and Will prayed that he had also done the same earlier. "Hazel was concerned for your safety. Your screams reached her room, you know. She'll be happy to hear it was only the sounds of you getting fucked."

Will felt like crying.

"Good night, boys," he said before closing the door.

All they could do was stare at each other in horror. Will was still trying not to cry. His hands were shaking as he gripped Nico's hips, though now it was out of horror rather than lust.

"Why the _fuck_ would you not lock the door?" Will hissed, eyes blown wide.

"You were the last one inside!" Nico protested.

"I didn't think we were going to be having sex! You're the one who seduced me!" Will ground out, and that made Nico snort.

"When do we not have sex, Will?" Nico scoffed. He had a valid point. Since they were together, they were constantly having sex. Considering Will worked a lot, they didn't get to hang out that often, so when they did, they almost always had sex. Or did something along those lines.

"Your dad is going to kill me," Will bit his lip worriedly, shifting forward to fall against Nico's body slightly. He didn't have to look to see Nico roll his eyes. "He literally saw me fucking his son. I'm going to die."

Nico reached behind him and hit him in the face with a pillow. "You'll die if you don't start fucking me again," Nico said as nonchalantly as if he was listing off places to eat. Will looked at him in disgust. "What? I'm still painfully hard. I was so close to coming, too."

A horrible image of Nico coming directly after his dad opened the door popped into his mind, and it made Will want to gag. "How can you possibly still be in the mood?"

Nico flashed him one of those devilish grins before pushed off the bed and rolling them around until he was on top of Will's lap. "Easy. Your dick is still inside me. Feels good. Need more explanation?"

Will meekly shook his head, and then Nico rolled his hips. Instantly, thoughts of disgust grew slightly weaker. "Good. Then I'm going to ride your cock until you get back into the mood, okay? Then, you can do whatever you want to me."

Yep, Will nodded. With those plans, Will understood. He was already starting to get turned on again, especially when Nico started riding him like it was his only job.

It didn't take long for Will to grab him and slam him back into the bed, face down, ass up. That had them coming with muffled screamed into the bed, or in Will's case, Nico's shoulder.

After, they lied there, Nico staring at Will's face, Will staring at the ceiling, both lost in thought. "That was the weirdest sex I've ever had. Well, the weirdest not-hot sex I've had." Then he thought over his words, feeling the way Nico's body fit perfectly into his. "No, it was hot. Just that one moment was so weird. I think you just make everything hot, Nico."

Nico didn't respond with a laugh or a slap or a sarcastic comment, so Will looked down in question. The intense gaze on his face surprised Will. Once again, he was reminded that Nico looked like a devilishly handsome angel. A dark, mysterious, bad angel.

"I-," Nico began, but then the sentence faded away. He shook his head and kissed Will softly, leaving the warmth on his lips.

"What?" Will asked, rubbing a smooth circle onto the small of his back. Nico only smiled lightly.

"You're just…perfect." Nico's words should have sounded like a compliment, but he said then with such sadness it was as if he was telling Will that he was dying.

"Thanks?" Will whispered, running a hand through Nico's soft hair. He hummed, almost purring, and it made Will's heart hurt with how adorable he was. Nobody saw this side of Nico, either. It was the best part about dating Nico di Angelo. He was so kind and soft on the inside, with weird quirks that he never let anyone see. It couldn't be easy on him, hiding who he was half the time, as least to a degree. He was known as a member of the most dangerous mafia in the city and seen as a predator.

Right now, Will was gazing down at a cuddly, cute boy.

He pressed his lips to Nico's forehead and pulled him in closer as they fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I have a second part to this, possibly a third. LOL this was supposed to be a hot short story hahahah.**

 **Review and tell me your thoughts please! Do you all want the second and third parts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

"That little fucker," Will groaned, rolling over in the empty bed with frustration. Nico would be the boyfriend that got off on seeing him in the most uncomfortable settings. He would be the one to leave him to enter breakfast alone after his father saw them going at it the night before.

Figuring it couldn't get much worse, Will pulled on some clothes and walked downstairs with the strict intent of not looking Hades in the eye. Conversation was in full swing when he found his way to the kitchen, but it stopped immediately at the sight of Will.

Nico was leaning over the counter, sipping smugly on his coffee. "Morning sunshine," he hummed. "How are you feeling? I'm feeling _great._ "

Hazel's eyes went wide as she squeaked in alarm. Hades walked past Nico and smacked him on the back of the head roughly. "Stop it," he barked. "Will, how did you sleep?"

He slowly walked toward Nico, who was holding out a cup of coffee as a peace offering. "I slept great, thanks," Will smiled cheerily, trying to pull on the energy he usually used for his patients in the early morning. Hades hummed happily, and Nico pinched his side as he settled next to him, so he added, "Until Nico started stealing all the covers."

Persephone chastised him while Hazel and Hades both laughed. "Stealing runs in the family, huh?" Hazel teased, and Will smiled, surprised to find it wasn't as hard to do as it used to be. He didn't know if getting used to Nico's criminal ways was a good or bad thing.

"No. Just killing. Stealing is below us, isn't that right, Nico?" Hades said, shaking his head. "Honestly, Persephone, you should have seen him. I thought he was going to let the fucker shoot her."

" _What_?"

Will gasped, eyes turning to Nico, who was stiff and quiet next to him. His eyes were turned down, focused intently on his coffee. He offered a shrug.

"Y-you killed someone?" Will stuttered, hating the sound of the words coming out of his mouth. His heart was still, refusing to beat in the face of such horror. He didn't want to believe it. Nico wasn't a killer. He couldn't be. He was dark and dangerous, but he'd never take someone's life.

"Will, I-," Nico began, but Hades interjected first.

"He didn't know?" Hades snorted. "It's a big accomplishment, Will. To be honest, I was worried about passing this off on him without someone under his belt. The first is a lot to deal with, and if that were to happen when he's taken over…well, it could cause problems."

Ignoring his father's words, Nico turned to Will, eyes wide and shocked. "Will, I'm sorry. I – I didn't know how to-,"

He reached out, but Will stepped back. Those were hands of a murderer. Those were hands that undid everything Will worked to keep from happening every day. Even worse, those were hands of a liar.

"I asked you yesterday," Will breathed, eyes stinging with possible tears. For once, he felt no shame in showing emotion in front of the mafia members. He'd thought he was just weak compared to them, but he suddenly realized how stupid he'd been before. He'd let Nico manipulate him into thinking a life of crime was _okay._ He'd let him think he was just weak when in reality, he wasn't weak. He was compassionate and empathetic. Nico was the weak one for being heartless.

"I know," Nico began, but Will shook his head. Turning on his heel, he tore down the hall toward the exit, cursing how much of a maze their house was. "Will! Wait, please. Let me explain."

Will shook his head, wiping away fast-falling tears. Will made it back onto the street after nearly jogging away from Nico, but before he could escape completely, Nico wrapped his hand around his wrist and yanked him back against the wall of a building.

"Let me explain," he insisted, refusing to lessen his grip. He stared at him with those eyes that begged for forgiveness. All Will could think was they were the eyes of a liar and killer. They were the eyes that changed Will, and not for the better.

"You don't get to explain," Will hissed. "You're not who I thought you were. _You're_ the weak one, Nico di Angelo. Not me. And I don't ever want to be brought down to that level."

Will shoved against him roughly and managed to break away.

"Will, please," Nico ran after him, yanking on his hand again, but Will stood his ground and waved down a cab. "I swear I was going to tell you. I just – I didn't want to lose you."

Will whirled on him, throat burning. Nico's eyes were red. He was terrified, Will realized. "When?"

Nico winced. He hesitated before saying, "A week ago."

Will laughed coldly. "You're a killer and a liar, and I didn't sign up for any of this."

Will got in the cab and slammed the door, but Nico yanked it open again. "Please, Will. I love you."

The words hit him like a brick wall. He couldn't breathe again. He wanted to strangle Nico because he loved him, too. He loved him so much that every inch of his body was urging him to tell him that, to run back into his arms, to forgive him and live the life of a criminal's boyfriend. He was willing to go against everything he'd grown to believe in. He was willing to lose everything for Nico.

But he refused to give him. The anger in his head, the betrayal, stung enough to knock him to his senses.

"Somebody loved the person you killed, too, Nico."

Then, Will yanked the door closed, causing Nico to stumble to his knees momentarily. Will took that time to tell the driver to hurry off. It took everything in him not to look back.

. . .

That evening wasn't bad. Will was so sure in what he'd done, it wasn't bad. He was heartbroken, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He could be angry, but only at Nico. It was when that evening turned into the next, and then the next, and Will was alone, feeling the hole tear its way through his heart that things got worse. The agony of knowingly loving a killer made guilt creep its way into Will's mind if he thought for even a second of trying to hear Nico out. It was a constant battle of pain, sorrow, guilt, and disgust. No matter how much he worked, he simply couldn't get out of his head.

As the days turned into weeks, his friends slowly started asking questions. They were originally walking on eggshells around Will, just like they had been for the time that Nico and he were together. Will supposed his moping behavior and lack of getting picked up every evening in a black SUV tipped them off that Nico was no longer in his life. Still, when they asked, he said things were fine.

Will hated himself for saying that. He hated himself more than he could have ever imagined hating anyone. He was so desperately dependent on having Nico in his life he couldn't even tell his friends what happened because there was still that small part of him wishing he could ignore it. Certainly, if Nico could ignore it, he could, right? He should have been lying out of shame, not out of pathetic hope.

He'd been so invested in his own thoughts he hadn't even had time to think about Nico's wellbeing. Of course, he did, but only to a degree. He knew he was upset with Will running off. He knew he was most likely torn apart at losing Will. He knew all that. He worried over that.

It was the killing someone that Will never considered would affect Nico. After all, it'd been a week before Will found out, and Will hadn't noticed any major shifts in Nico's behavior. He showed no signs of guilt. When he'd been apologizing, it'd been over lying, not over doing it.

Will assumed that without a doubt…until one day at a break around two in the morning, everyone's pagers went off.

They rushed to the ER, tugging on gowns as the sounds of the numerous ambulances grew closer. The mood was somber, and the information they got was scarce: suspected drug related explosion followed by a shootout.

Will's brain was in overdrive. He refused to let himself think about Nico. He wasn't any of his concern anymore. Nico didn't matter. He was a killer. If something happened to him, well, that was karma for him. Nothing Will could do would stop karma.

Still, it didn't stop his heart from racing. It didn't stop the sweat from accumulating until he had to change his unused gloves. It didn't keep him from shoving past the other interns to get a look at the first victim.

Will stood outside in the rain, watching as patient after patient was taken into the hospital. For a while, he didn't question it, but when there were only one ambulance left, he realized he'd been waiting for Nico this whole time.

It was a good thing he hadn't seen Nico yet, though. He tried to remember that, even if it went against his rule about not caring about murders.

The last ambulance emptied out another nameless face. There were fewer victims than Will had been expecting, really. He turned to head back inside and lend a hand to a coworker when the sound of tires squealing shook him out of his head. Along with two other doctors, Will wheeled around in time to find three SUV's roll into the ambulance bay.

Will's heart sunk. He recognized those cars. They were used by the di Angelo mafia only, and his fears were only confirmed as the doors flew open to a frantic looking Hazel.

"Somebody, please! He-he's boiling!"

Will rushed forward instantly, eyes going wide at the figure obscured in the dark car. He was writhing and screaming like his lungs would soon burst. There were a few other burn victims, but none that their whole back covered.

"Nico?" Will whispered, horrified at the familiar head of black hair that was currently being yanked to death.

"Will," Hazel pleaded. "He just ran inside! W-we knew it was going to explode, but – help him, please!"

Will blinked once before jumping into action. He couldn't think about anything else suddenly. "Get me a gurney!" Will threw over his shoulder. He looked at Hazel. "Any other injuries?"

Hazel shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Frank was behind Nico, throwing water on the burns every few minutes. "Okay. Frank, help me lift him."

Will hadn't heard Nico scream so loud before. His entire back was blistering and, as Hazel had almost accurately described, boiling. It was a mixture of second and third degree burns, it seemed. It wouldn't be so painful if there weren't second degree burns, like on his lower back and arms. His pants had been burned off, it seemed, but they had more or less protected his butt and thighs.

Finally, Will had Nico face down on a gurney, wheeling him into a private trauma room immediately. The treatment was laid out precisely for burn victims of this sort, which was relieving for Will. He was absolutely petrified, but even the amount of fear he held in his heart for the boy screaming below him couldn't cause him to forget something.

"Get an IV full of fluids in him. Send in another intern for debridement, and then get the plastic surgeon in here. He's going to need a skin graft." By the door, Hazel whimpered, turning her face into Frank's chest. Will felt annoyance prick at him, so he hissed, "We need privacy. Wait for him outside."

"But-,"

"Outside!" Will snarled, surprising himself with the venom laced in his words. Nico, through gritted teeth, raised an eyebrow in question at his tone. Will didn't feel the urge to apologize, though, and he watched Frank pull Hazel away without regret.

The nurse came back and placed the IV in his arm before going off in search of another intern. It was a lot of skin burnt. His burn ratio worried Will. The fact that Nico was still lucid and had't lost all the water in his system was a miracle.

"You can be a dick to me," Nico seethed, body shaking as he tried to force words out. Will was currently flushing the deeper wounds with water before he began the painful process of picking out the dirt and debris. "Don't need to be to them."

Will huffed hotly. "They're the reason you're here," he hissed without thinking about it. Pausing, he realized he had been short with Hazel without justification.

"That's on…me," Nico whimpered, feeling the way Will was currently picking through his raw skin. He had burn ointment he was laying over any freshly cleaned sections, but it only helped minorly. "I thought I could save them."

Will stiffened. "What?"

"Fuck," Nico cursed, clenching his eyes and taking a deep breath as Will picked out a pebble from his shoulder blade. "We found out…we got a bad batch of ingredients. Too concentrated or some shit. Went there to tell them, but…they'd already started. Meth." He slammed his head down again, and Will honestly wished he'd pass out already. His skin was finally cooling down, but the process had just begun. "We could see the smoke pouring out, but I saw people in there. So I went in and got blown right back out of the door. The survivors started shooting at the rest of them, thinking we planned it."

Will watched with agony as Nico's head turned on its side, his dark, scared eyes looking at Will with so much pain. "I did it again, Will. I killed more people."

His voice was thick and his words cracked at the end, and it was all too much for Will. His mouth dropped open, hands pausing in their ministrations because this was not what he'd been expecting if he ever thought about seeing Nico again. He always assumed Nico would be apologizing and begging for forgiveness and trying to get him back. Instead…Nico was so eternally broken.

"No," Will found himself saying, wishing he could touch Nico without causing him more pain. "No. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

His eyes were teary, and he didn't answer. He just stared at Will, so Will had no choice but to continue working. Soon, he was met with another nurse and an intern. Will looked at the nervous looking intern with cold eyes. Normally, he was good with teaching, but he wasn't going to give the intern any room for messing up here.

"All you have to do is _not_ drop your instruments or tear away good flesh, understand?" Will hissed, too wrung out and worried over Nico's spiking heart rate to care about his anger tonight. It seemed to be a common thread for him. "You literally can't mess up. If you -,"

"Will," Nico whispered, voice hoarse. When Will looked down, Nico rolled his eyes. Hesitantly, he reached a hand and rested it over Will's thigh. His face was pale, and those eyes were boring into him without mercy. "It's okay."

Will scowled. He couldn't help the words from flowing out of his mouth. "You might feel like throwing your life away, but I don't."

Nico blinked slowly, so Will went back to his task at hand. He'd moved on to the lower back before Nico spoke again, and when he did, it was in a whisper. "I didn't throw my life away."

"What do you call running into a building you knew was going to blow up?" Will snarled. The intern and nurse, who was currently adding in some pain killers to Nico's IV. "It's stupid, is what it is. It's reckless and dumb."

Nico was silent, pointedly looking at Will's chest. Will decided he didn't care who heard him at the moment. Even when he cried out in pain, he managed to not meet Will's eyes. So Will went back to focusing on his back, the sight of which made his heart cry out almost as loudly as Nico did.

"Saving someone won't make up for the lost ones," Will finally said. "I'd know."

And he really would know. He'd never killed someone, but there were far too many patients he felt he should have acted faster or knew better or just overall saved rather than lost. Losing patients came with being a doctor, but he still blamed himself every time. He understood the urge Nico felt. He understood wanting nothing else than going back and redoing it. He understood it better than Nico.

"I c-can't stop seeing his face," Nico suddenly whispered, voice cracking with tears that steamed down his face. He was so quiet, Will crouched by his face just to hear better, and it was like they were all alone again. "I didn't mean for it to happen. H-he was going after Hazel. I –."

Will understood now why Nico had so desperately wanted to explain. If there was a situation Nico would feel guilty in, it'd be this one. One where he was forced to shoot. One where his loved one's life was on the line. One where he was backed into a corner and now was trying desperately to retain some of the old him as he made his way out.

"I know," Will whispered, trying to whisk away all the pain. "I know. It's – it's okay. You had to. If he was willing to kill your sister, then you saved a life, one that's more important than his because, honestly, who could possibly be better than Hazel?"

Nico snorted, which quickly turned into a shout of pain. Will's head shot up to see the intern scrambling to pick up the instrument he'd let fall on Nico's back. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry-,"

"Out!" Will shouted suddenly, and even the nurse jumped at that. The intern went scrambling away, ensuring he'd rush the plastic surgeon in as soon as possible.

When Will looked back down, Nico's eyes were blinking shut. "Angry Will is…hot Will."

"Nico?" Will asked, lifting his chin for it to only fall back on the bed without any resistance. The heart rate monitor suddenly went beeping, starting to drop dramatically. "Nico! Nico, stay with me, okay? Fuck. Push more fluids!"

His blood pressure was alarmingly low, and it would only continue dropping as he kept losing fluid. He continued rapidly cleansing the burns, but they'd gotten through most of it. Will was seconds away from personally finding the surgeon when he burst into the room, surveying the scene.

"You shouldn't be working on this case," he said immediately as he reviewed the chart. "Too personal."

"But-,"

"I've got it from here. Go where you're less emotionally attached."

"Doct-,"

"Now, Solace."

And that was how Will found himself pacing outside of the OR hours later.

He didn't stop pacing even as Hazel found him. Instead, they paced together in the waiting room. He knew the skin graft shouldn't fail, but there was always the chance it just didn't take. If it didn't take, then it could lead to acidosis or infection or something so much worse Will didn't even want to think about it.

Finally, once Nico was safely out of surgery, Hazel and Will piled into Nico's room.

He was face down, but he still looked absolutely angelic. Without thinking about it, Will clutched at his free hand desperately, pressing his knuckles to his lips.

"You love him, don't you?"

The voice was grave and deep. It was one that used to scare Will, but it didn't anymore. He supposed around the time when Will blamed the entire mafia for putting Nico at risk constantly, for forcing him to murder someone was when he stopped being scared of Hades.

"Why do you care?" Will muttered, possessively gripping Nico's hand.

Hades sighed, leaning against the doorway. "You think I'm apathetic," he stated, no question in his tone. Will didn't look at him, not feeling like aiding what felt like a fight. "You think I care nothing of my son or daughter, or any life, for that matter."

Will straightened, not daring to do more.

"I get that, Will. I do. But aren't you just the same? It appears to me you care little for Nico. You turned at the first sign of darkness in my son without even sparing a thought about his feelings on the matter. The guilt that accompanies any kill, let alone the first, is immense, and as a doctor, I'd have thought you'd know that. And yet, you fled."

Will gritted his teeth. "What you do is wrong," he hissed, hating the defensive tone he took. When his eyes landed on a scrutinizing Hazel, he tried again. "I know. Now. And…I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I – I could have stopped this."

"How am I to believe that you're not the self-centered, egotistical doctor your actions have painted you out to be, then?" Hades strode forward, ripping Nico's hand out of Will's. Immediately, Will stood, facing Hades with a strength he could only describe as stupidity. After all, love made people downright dumb.

When Will could think of no better solution other than violently punching Hades, Hazel cleared her throat. Both of them turned to her meek figure as she stood on two feet.

"Father?" Hazel said with sweetness that her words immediately ruined. "Shut up. Will Solace is a good man with better morals than any of us. Of course he'd be shocked, and it was your fault for throwing Nico under the bus with no warning."

"That doesn't prove his-,"

"I had him surveyed!" Hazel blurted, looking at Will with wide eyes. Honestly, it didn't come as a shock to him at this point. "He's been as mopey as Nico. Hasn't been out since. Hasn't even smiled other than to patients…you can stop your scorn, okay?"

Hades' eyes were cold and analytical. He seemed to be regarding her words the same as he would when deciding how to transport drugs. Finally, after surveying Will harshly, he stepped back.

"Fine."

There was no apology, but Will honestly didn't want one. He was right about his selfish behavior, and he vowed to never act on such rash, impulsive thoughts again if this was the outcome of that.

Suddenly, a raspy voice whispered, "You never answered his question."

"Nico!" Will breathed, immediately falling to his knees so their faces were level. Nico's squished face was accompanied with open, honest, smug eyes. He wanted so badly to hug him. Instead, he settled with pressing their foreheads together and breathing in the scent he'd been craving.

"Well?"

"What question?" Will mumbled, too distracted by the relief of him waking up to care.

"Do you love me?"

Will's heart stopped, eyes going wide with confusion. "Isn't it obvious?" he said back, equally as quiet. Nico licked his lips, shaking his head to the best of his loopy abilities. The site made Will's heart swell, and soon, he rushed forward. "Yes. Of course, I love you, Nico you idiot. Too fucking much."

And then they were kissing, lips on lips, tongues swirling together, grins ruining a perfectly good kiss and making them giggle. Tears were streaming down both of their faces as Nico mumbled, "Good. I love you, too," against his lips. Then, he pulled back. "But my back really fucking hurts."

Will rolled his eyes, grinning widely as he kissed Nico again. He loved him, and that was that. Anything else was far less important to Will anymore. It would be tough to push past, but it didn't matter.

Nothing was bad enough to risk losing Nico.

* * *

 **A/N: Aw, well, now I believe I'm done. Sooo did anyone read/like it? I just felt like there was more story possible. Besides, most of my short stories have a little angst in it. Also, I think that's a very real thing for them to struggle with. I used to love reading Mafia stories, and I don't think I captured the family intimidation part as much as I wanted to, but...I tried. Lol I did once write an entire mafia story (not even fanfiction omg can you believe it?!) and it captured it a little better, but oh well.**

 **This was a fun drabble, and I really hope to hear what you thought of it! If you like my writing, there's more Solangelo stories on my page so check them out!**


End file.
